


Souls of Lovers

by Madeline_Canada_Williams



Series: Souls AU [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universes, Crossdressing Nagisa, Gakushuu and Karma are twins as princes, M/M, Medieval Past, Mpreg, Past Lives, Prince!Gakushuu, Prince!Karma, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Canada_Williams/pseuds/Madeline_Canada_Williams
Summary: There's an old saying that if two soul mates' love for each other is strong enough, they will always be together for all eternity. Their souls will always be able to find each other through all of their lifetimes. Nagisa never knew if he really believed in soul mates, but he was always curious of the half heart mark on his hand that seemed to match up perfectly with Karma's. Was it just a coincidence or is the connection between him and his firey-haired boyfriend stronger than it appears?





	1. Chapter 1

"And for your homework assignment tonight, you'll work on the problems on pages 200 to 205." Koro-Sensei ended class for the day, staying behind at his desk in case any students wanted to stay behind, had questions, or tried to assassinate him again. Nagisa started gathering up his things when he felt a hand ruffling his hair. He didn't need to turn around to know who the familiar hand belonged to.

"You were asleep through class again, Karma." The red-head only chuckled.

"Eh, listening to the octopus was boring. Why not catch up on some sleep." Nagisa shook his head and let out a small sigh. Karma was arguably the smartest kid in school, definitely the smartest in the class, but the bluenette wished his boyfriend would at least try to pretend to be paying attention.

"Right..." Karma smirked taking Nagisa's hand and entwining their fingers, their matching half heart marks lining up perfectly. They've both had the marks since they were born, believing they were just odd shaped birth marks before they met. They were surprised that they matched and lined up so perfectly to each other, as if they were made for one another. Karma usually wasn't much of a romantic, but he took it as a sign that they were meant to be together. Nagisa, while also enjoying the idea, was always curious about the origins of them. Could it really be a coincidence that they both had one?

"...-isa? Nagisa!" 

"Huh?" The smaller boy looked up from their hands, not realizing that he had been staring at them for so long. 

"You okay? You were spacing out for a bit. Or do you like looking at our hands that much?"

"S-Sorry, I was just...Well, haven't you ever wondered why we have these? Why they match up so well? They can't just be normal birthmarks, can they?" Karma's face was unreadable, leading Nagisa to think he upset him. "I mean...I'm glad we have them, but..."

"No, I know what you're asking. Hell, I've had the same question for years. After I met you, I didn't really bother to question it anymore. You're the reason I have it and I'm the reason you have it. Isn't that enough?" Nagisa couldn't help but smile. For a brash, smart ass brute, Karma had a soft and romantic side that he only showed to the bluenette. Looking down at the heart made between their hands, he felt his heart flutter. While the question of where the marks came from still lingered in his mind, he wouldn't stop it from adoring the sign of their love. 

"Yeah...I guess it is..."

500 Years Ago  
Alpha/Omega Universe

In the kingdom of Kunugigaoka, there was a king and his twin sons, Prince Gakushuu and Prince Karma. As royalty, they have a very special and pure Alpha bloodline, which is considerably rare as most of the neighboring kingdoms consisted of Betas. The king made sure to raise his sons to be the strongest they could be in all senses and as such, should also marry strong Alpha women. As rare as Alphas were, the Omegas were even rarer. Some believe that there aren't any Omegas left in the world and they are always in high demand. Whether male or female, Omegas are known to birth strong, healthy children that will succeed in life. Most see an Omega as the ultimate luck charm and finding one would be like finding a diamond among gems. Though, one such diamond does exist in this very kingdom. A fair blue haired one who will soon have his life changed in ways he never imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Just outside of town, a young boy with shoulder length haired that flowed behind him was running into the forest. Once he reached a clearing he stopped to catch his breath, placing his bag down on the ground.

"Ah, good timing Nagisa." A young green haired, hazel-eyed girl smiled at him from her spot on the ground against a tree. Next to her was a boy with black hair and blue eyes around the same age. "We were just talking about you."

"Sorry I'm late, Kayano, Sugino." He sat down with them, completing their little circle. They always met in this spot almost everyday, away from the busy town. It was peaceful and quiet, a place where they could do and say what they wanted. It was a pleasant break for the teenagers from the always watching eye of their parents and the townspeople. As they have a somewhat privileged life, much was expected of them at such a young age. Whenever they had moments to breathe and just relax, they enjoyed it with each other. 

"It's okay," replied Sugino. "At least you were able to make it today. We haven't seen you in a few days."

"I know. My mother's been busy with a very important client and needed my assistance to make sure she could get it done perfectly," he said as he put his hair up into pigtails that Kayano showed him a while back. He preferred it rather that the usual ponytail he used to sport.

"Ah, you're so lucky, Nagisa. I wish my mother could design clothes half as well as yours. You must have so many fancy clothes that no one else does." Nagisa gave a grimaced smile. 

"You're welcome to as much as you want. It's not like I want to wear them anyway." Kayano gasped and covered her hands over her mouth.

"O-Oh, no. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay. I know what you meant." It was really no secret to anyone, not even the town, that Nagisa is and always has been a boy, but his home life didn't reflect it in the slightest. Hiromi Shiota was a very popular and well respected designer. Her clothing and designs were of the highest quality in all of Kunugigaoka. And her favorite client was her very own daughter who she would use as a model. The only issue with that is she didn't have a daughter. She had always wanted a little girl that she could dote on a dress up, yet her first and only child was a boy. After the death of her husband, she knew she wouldn't have the chance to have that daughter. Most believed that after her husband died, something snapped within her, making her believe that Nagisa was the lovely daughter she had always prayed for. Nagisa had no choice but to go along with it, not wanting to upset her. 

"So..." Sugino started, "Have you guys gotten your invitations?"

"Invitations?" Nagisa pondered. "For what?"

"For the ball at the castle of course!" Kayano exclaimed. "King Gakuho is throwing a party for the princes' coming of age. People from all over are coming to celebrate and witness The Reveal! It's so exciting just to think about!"

The Reveal is a special occasion for royal families as any princes or princesses born are kept hidden until they come of age. The only time they are seen is their birth and only a select few are allowed to witness it. Other royal and dignified families travel to the ceremony in hope that the king will allow their son or daughter to become their betrothed. As the king has twin sons, there's a slightly greater chance that a daughter could marry either prince. 

"I don't think it's all that special if you ask me." Everyone jumped and gasped at the unfamiliar voice, looking around for the source. They spotted someone sitting on a tree branch above them. They all got up and jumped back, Sugino standing in front of Nagisa and Kayano.

"Who are you?! And how long have you been there?!" The figure jumped down from the tree in front of the group. It was another boy around their age with bright red hair and shimmering gold eyes, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips. Nagisa swore his heart skipped a beat as he stared at the stranger.

"You can call me Akabane. And there's no need to get defensive. I'm not planning on hurting any of you. Plus, I'm pretty sure I would win if you tried to fight me." The group stayed silent, cautious of the new boy before them, unsure of what to make of him. Nagisa decided to break the silence.

"W-What are you doing out here, Akabane?" Akabane tilted his head to get a better look at the bluenette, eyeing him up and down, his smirk never wavering. 

"I just happened to be out here on a walk. Anyone's allowed to wander in these woods, aren't they?" They all seemed to relax a it. It wasn't completely uncommon for people to wander in and out of the forest. "But something happened to catch my attention and I just had follow it to see what it was." 

"What was it?" Kayano inquired, curious if it was something they should be worried about. 

"A scent." The three looked confused. 

"A scent?" They asked in unison. Akabane nodded as he slowly walked over to the group, specifically Nagisa. The smaller boy was frozen in his spot, unable to move as he got closer, his gold eyes staring intently into his baby blue ones.

"A very sweet and enticing scent. And a strong one at that." Akabane stared down at the shorter boy, watching him closely. Nagisa felt his face grow hotter and his heart beat faster than it ever has, yet he didn't feel frightened or threatened. There was something about his gaze that made him feel...something. He couldn't describe what it was. Akabane leaned in a bit closer to his face, making his blue eyes widen even more. He could feel his soft breath against his face, making him shiver. "And I think I found the source of it." 

Nagisa gasped, taking a step back. He could smell him? How could he? Did he know? That would be impossible. Only his mother, Kayano and Sugino knew. His mother wouldn't dare give out that information unless it was to a potential future husband and so far, she didn't think anyone lower than the princes would be worthy of her "daughter". Only an Alpha would be able to...

"Well whatever you smell couldn't have come from around here!" Kayano interrupted, pushing Nagisa out of the way. "M-Maybe the castle chefs are preparing for The Reveal tomorrow night! Perhaps your smelling sweets from there!"

"I doubt that." Akabane's eyes never left Nagisa's, knowing fully that the sweet alluring scent was coming from the petite bluenette. He seemed to be just as mesmerized and fascinated by Nagisa as he was to the red-head. He finally managed to pull his gaze away from the small boy to look to his friends, who looked wary and on-edge with his attention to him. "Unfortunately I don't have the time to stick around to really confirm that. You were all talking about The Reveal, so I assume you will be in attendance?"

"We will." Akabane smirked once again.

"Great. I hope to see you there." His gaze was once again directed at Nagisa, as if he was specifically wishing for him to be there. Nagisa felt his heart going wild in his chest, ready to burst. Giving him a wink, Akabane turned and returned to the forest. Nagisa watched him walk away until he couldn't see him anymore. Once he was out of sight, Nagisa let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, almost dropping to the ground from feeling lightheaded. Kayano and Sugino were on either side of him.

"Nagisa!"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm okay...It's just..." He looked up in the direction that Akabane left. "I think...he could smell me. My Omega scent..."

"But I thought only Alphas can smell an Omega's scent," Sugino commented.

"I think...he was an Alpha."


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa couldn't get Akabane out of his mind, whether that was a good thing or not had yet to be seen. Was he an Alpha like he thought? How else would he have been able to smell him? He never had to worry about hiding his scent since Betas couldn't pick it up. If he was going to be at The Reveal should he try to conceal it? No, that shouldn't be necessary. For one, his mother never said anything about an invitation. She wouldn't take a chance to meet the royal family lightly and definitely would've mentioned it if they had been invited. Though The Reveal could be the reason why she's been so busy lately. Everyone invited would definitely want to look their best and order new clothing. 

The young Omega was heading back home, but not before changing his clothes. His mother would lash out if she caught her "daughter" wearing boy's clothing. She made every stitch of clothing that he wore and, of course, they were all dresses for all occasions. While she only wanted Nagisa to wear the fanciest and most expensive looking attire, she did have to compromise with more casual or play clothes for when Nagisa would go out to the forest with his friends. She didn't want him to wear anything too nice that he would potentially get dirty. Even with this, the clothes weren't worn for more than a few hours between the time he left home and returned, so they were always spotless. After a bit more walking in the simple dress and his hair down, he entered his manor-like home.

"Mother, I'm home." After not hearing a response, he assumed she was either working or out with a client. She mostly worked from home, but every now and again, she would go to people's homes for fittings. Letting out a soft sigh, he headed up the stairs to his room. He past by his mother's room, seeing her standing in the middle of the room with her back to him. She wasn't moving an inch, which worried him as he walked in. "Mother? Are you alright?"

"Nagisa..." A chill ran down his spine. Her voice was low and devoid of any emotion. She usually got like this when she was about to blow up at him over something that he did, but what frightened him the most was that he had no idea what he did this time. 

"M-Mother...?" She suddenly turned around, a large smile on her face as she was holding what appeared to be some sort of letter. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or more frightened that she seemed to be happy about something. "W-What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Of course, my darling! Even more than alright! We have been invited to The Reveal tomorrow night!" Nagisa tensed up at the news, for it meant two things things. For one, she would definitely try to make him another dress. For an important event such as this, he knew none of the dresses he had would do and she would make one worthy of royal status. Another thing that worried him was that he would possibly run into Akabane again. He wasn't sure if he was excited or dreading it. The boy had definitely caught his attention and his scent. Would he have to worry about hiding it now? It would stick out in a room full of Betas. But if he was an Alpha, wouldn't that mean he has some sort of status? Did that even matter? His mother was so insistent that only a prince would be able to marry her rare Omega "daughter" and no one else. She would definitely get that chance tomorrow. No one would be dense enough to turn down an Omega as a bride.

"T-That's wonderful, Mother. You must be excited." 

"Of course, my dear! Not everyone gets bestowed such an honor. You must be excited as well. You'll meet the princes and marry one of them." He wanted to protest the idea for many reasons. Omega or not, he was still a boy. He would only be able to keep up the role of a woman for so long. He also hated the idea that he had no say in who he wanted to marry. He knew absolutely nothing about the princes. No one did. Would he even like either one of them? What kind of people would they be? Were they anything like the king? King Gakuho wasn't by any means a bad ruler. He was pretty merciful, but he did have an agenda that only the strong rule the world. No doubt he would instill this in his sons as well. 

"Right..."

"And don't worry about your dress. I've been waiting for this invitation for months and working hard in my free time. It's coming together so beautifully." Nagisa was a bit shocked at this. Of course, he was expecting a new dress, but he had no idea she had started it month ago. She never mentioned it and he hasn't seen it. 

"You have?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you're going to love it. I need to put the finishing touches on it and it'll be ready by tomorrow night." She walked over to him, running her hands over his hair straightening out any runaway strands. "It compliments your beautiful hair and eyes perfectly. You'll stand out like the beautiful flower you are."

"B-But I don't want to stand out. I don't wish to draw too much attention to myself. The princes are to be the center of attention, not me."

"Nonsense, Nagisa. If you want to make a good impression on the princes, you have to be at your absolute loveliest. There's no way they will be able to miss you in a crowd." They're Alphas. He'll stand out whether they see him or not. They'll probably be able to pick up his Omega scent the moment he walks in. That includes Akabane, if he is an Alpha that is. 

"Mother, is it true that only Alphas can smell an Omega? Betas don't have that ability, correct?"

"That's right. Oh, we will need to enhance your scent to make sure they know an Omega is among them. No one can pass up the opportunity to have an Omega as a wife. The strong children you will bear and the luck you will bring will be invaluable!" She continued on with her little rant and Nagisa was only halfheartedly listening. It was times like this where he wondered if his mother cared about him as a son, or rather a daughter, or did she just see him as a way to raise her status because he gave birth to a rare Omega. No doubt if he married one of the princes, she would live a life of luxury as mother of the future queen. Not to mention her business would sky rocket and she'd be able to design for more noble families. Her life would be perfect. And his? Well, he didn't have much of a say in it.

The Next Day

The town was full of life and celebration while preparing for The Reveal. Those with invitations spent the day preparing for the ball. Those without ran about the town decorating it for their own celebration for when the princes revealed themselves to all at the end of the night. Those invited to the ball would get the chance to meet them in person. Nagisa was still apprehensive about the entire ordeal, but went along with his mother's wishes. Even he had to admit that the dress she made for him was without a doubt her finest work. It wasn't the first time she made a ball gown, but it was by far the most elegant. It was a deep royal blue, floor length gown with short sleeves and crystals and beading along the torso with a laced up back. It was gorgeous, though it didn't make him any happier having to wear it. It would catch anyone's attention, not just the princes. The one thing he was somewhat grateful for was that he knew his mother would ward off the advances of any men that weren't royalty. 

"Oh, the carriage is here. Come along, Nagisa!"

"Yes, Mother!" Nagisa looked at himself one last time in the mirror and saw an elegant noble woman staring back at him. Exactly what his mother wanted. He would only hope and pray tonight doesn't go nearly as bad as he would imagine. If he was lucky, the princes wouldn't notice him at all, but he already knew that wouldn't happen if his mother had anything to say about it. Not wanting to keep the carriage waiting, he left his room and made his way down the stairs, careful to not trip over his dress. His mother, who was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, smiled as she saw him.

"You look absolutely breath-taking, my dear. You will certainly be the belle of the ball."

"Right..." Hiromi seemed to notice Nagisa's discomfort.

"Hmm? What's the matter? Are you feeling nervous about meeting the princes?" Well, she picked up on something, but it wasn't exactly the right thing.

"I suppose I am. Meeting royalty is...a bit nerve wracking, I guess." 

"I understand, but one of them will soon be your husband. You have nothing to worry about. And if you don't fancy one of them, there is another you can pick."

"But what if I don't fancy either of them? There's no guarantee I'll like the princes, let alone want to marry one." Nagisa realized too late that he let that slip. Looking up at his mother, he saw she still had the same smile on her face, but the aura around her was threatening. Something snapped in her mind, making him unconsciously take a step back.

"Nagisa, my darling daughter, you will choose one of the princes. There is no need to be so picky. Your mother only wants what's best for you and your future." Her words were cold and final. She didn't yell or scream as she usually did, but her words and demeanor still held the same threat. 

"Y-Yes, Mother." He hoped that would the end of it. She stepped closer brushing his hair down a bit, making sure it was just right and adjusting the small tiara. Usually, women of higher class would put their hair up for these types of occasions, but Hiromi thought Nagisa's hair looks best when it's down. It was longer than her own and she wanted everyone to see it in all it's beauty.

"Now, let us depart. We mustn't be late." He quietly followed her out to the carriage, their footman helping his mother in first and then him. He made sure all of the dress made it inside before the door was closed. His mother would go off if even a spec of dirt got on her perfectly crafted gown. Nagisa sat in silence the entire trip, half listening to his mother repeat to him the many etiquettes he needed to remember when interacting with royalty and nobles that he's heard many times over. He let his mind wander, knowing that his life would forever change after tonight. He wondered how well or how bad things would go. He wondered if he would get a chance to see his friends there. He wondered about Akabane. The mysterious boy had stayed in the back of his mind since yesterday and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Was he really that anxious to see him again?

His thoughts were interrupted as the carriage entered the castle gates. Nagisa's eyes widened as he took in the sites around him. He always imagined what was beyond the walls that surrounded the castle and he was first met with a rather large and impressive garden. Hiromi smiled as she saw Nagisa's eyes sparkled at the sight. She hadn't seen that spark since her husband died. She knew Nagisa was going to be so much happier living at the castle. And so would she. The carriage pulled up to the castle entrance, the footman opening the door and helping them out. They made their way into the building, Hiromi giving their invitation to the doorman as they are led to the ballroom where many others are gathered. 

"My, the room is almost full." Hiromi was able to spot a few of her past clients from town and other parts of the kingdom. Nagisa paid her no mind as he was keeping an eye out for his friends as they made their way through the crowd. He was also on the look out for anyone with red hair. No luck so far. 

"Nagisa!" He looked up to see Kayano making her way over to them. He smiled as she approached. "Nagisa, you look amazing. Your dress is beautiful."

"Thank you, Kayano," Hiromi replied. "It took me months to make, but it was well worth the effort."

"It was. Your work is as wonderful as ever, Mrs. Shiota. I will have to put in my order for one for my next birthday."

"I will be glad to make you one, my dear." Nagisa was glad that his mother was in a much better mood compared to earlier. She had always liked Kayano and believed she would be a good influence on Nagisa for what it meant to be a proper young lady. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sugino standing to the side, most likely where Kayano was before she spotted him. Hiromi had an issue with Nagisa hanging around any boys, believing that they would try to court her. She knew that Sugino was already betrothed, but it didn't curb her worry in the slightest.

"Well, do you mind if I borrow Nagisa? I promise to take very good care of her." Nagisa looked up at his mother, wondering if she was actually going to let her out of her sight for a while. He would like to get a moment away from her to breathe. 

"Of course. Run along my dear, but come find me before they reveal the princes." He smiled widely at her.

"Thank you, Mother. I promise I will." Kayano took his hand and pulled him away as his mother went about her own way. They went over to Sugino in the corner of the room.

"Wow, Nagisa. You look...amazing. This is the most lady-like I've ever seen." Nagisa softly sighed.

"I know. I had no idea my mother was working on this for so long. I wouldn't be able to deny wearing it if I tried." He looked around, seeing his mother preoccupied speaking with some of her past clients and their guests. "She's dead set on marrying me off to one of the princes."

"Well, you are a...you know what," Kayano commented, careful not to spill him being an Omega to anyone that might hear. "It wouldn't be completely out of the question that the princes did ask for your hand."

"That's hardly the problem here. If I do end up marrying one of them, what would happen if they find out what I really am?"

"But you can still bare children, can't you?" Sugino asked. "I don't think it would matter as long as you give them strong and healthy heirs. I'm pretty sure that's all they would care about."

"It's kinda sad to think about, though...Not being able to pick your own husband or wife and only marrying based on status? What if you hate them? You'll be stuck with them forever in a loveless marriage," Kayano lamented. Nagisa sighed, recalling how he thought the same.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore...So, have either of you spotted Akabane? He said he would be here, didn't he?" Kayano smirked at his question.

"Why do you ask, hmm? Are you excited to see him?" Nagisa blushed heavily.

"N-No! I just..."

"You two seemed rather smitten with each other yesterday after just meeting," Sugino said with a smirk. "If he's going to be here, I'm sure he'll sniff you out."

"Okay, okay! Just forget I asked." His two friends snickered, finding it funny and cute how the boy was. Not long after, fanfare started to play, signalling that the king was making his appearance soon.

"Oh! The king! Nagisa, come on! We need to find your mother! We'll see you in a bit, Sugino." Kayano grabbed Nagisa's hand as they made their way through the crowd in search of the blue haired woman. She would want to be as close to the king and princes as possible, so Nagisa took the lead and headed towards the front of the crowd. Sure enough, he saw his mother's short blue hair and walked towards it with Kayano in tow. Hiromi smiled widely at the two.

"You're just in time. King Gakuho is about to make his appearance." Soon enough, a tall man with violet eyes and short brown hair topped with a crown emerged from behind the curtains and stood before his throne, giving a handsome smile to the crowd.

"Good evening, my loyal subjects. I would personally like to thank you all for coming tonight for the grand reveal of my sons, your princes. As you know, they have finally come of age and are more than eager to greet their public. Without further adieu, I would like to welcome my sons, Prince Gakushu..." A young man emerged from the curtains. He had light, strawberry blond hair and violet eyes that matched the kings. He gave a bow to the crowd. 

"He's a handsome one," Hiromi whispered. Nagisa stayed silent as he looked upon the young man. He was rather handsome, but something about his eyes sent a chill down his spine. He would most likely be a strong ruler much like the king along with his own strict code. 

"...And Prince Karma." Nagisa's eyes widened as the second prince emerged from the curtains. That red hair, those golden eyes, that mischievous smirk. Kayano leaned over to whipser to Nagisa.

"N-Nagisa! Isn't that...?"

"Akabane..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's Dress:  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1IkO6MXXXXXaqXFXXq6xXFXXXY/Dressv-2017-Dark-font-b-Royal-b-font-font-b-Blue-b-font-font-b-Ball.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa couldn't believe his eyes. Akabane was really Prince Karma? He had really been thinking about the prince this entire time? What would he think if he saw him like this? He was a boy when they first met and now he's all dressed up like a doll. Nagisa could see his golden eyes scanning the room, as if looking for someone. What if he was looking for him? If he was, then his earlier theory about him possibly being a Alpha was true! And if that was true, he could bet the whole royal family could probably pick up his Omega scent. He wanted to sneak away to hide, but even if he did, the prince could probably sniff him out like a bloodhound. The king stood proudly between his twin sons. 

"I would like for you all to welcome your princes with open arms. For one of them shall soon be your king." The boys looked over at each other, some unspoken words between them clearly being conveyed.

"It's a bit of a competition between them," Kayano whispered. "My mother said since they both can't be king, whichever one gets married first will get the crown."

"Oh, perhaps Nagisa will be able to decide that," Hiromi interjected. "Whichever one you wish to marry can become the king."

"B-But I don't want to have to decide that..." Just the thought made Nagisa tense up. Having that much responsibility and weight on his shoulders would freak anyone out. Whichever one she decides to marry will become king? It would be impossible to choose! Kayano noticed Nagisa's internal conflict and took his hand. He looked to her and she gave him a comforting smile, making him feel a bit calmer. He looked up at Prince Karma and felt his heart flutter again. His heart seemed to skip a beat as his golden eyes found his blue ones once again, making him unconsciously take a step back. Karma seemed to chuckle a bit, as if confirming his own suspicion. Looks like he recognized him. 

"We appreciate each and every one of you for coming tonight," Prince Gakushu spoke. "This is a night of celebration not only my brother and I, but also for all of you as our loyal subjects."

"So eat, drink, mingle, enjoy the night," Prince Karma continued, his eyes leaving Nagisa's for a moment to address the crowd only to look back down at him. "We will enjoy getting to know as many of you as possible." 

Nagisa felt his face heat up, a blush growing on his cheeks. What was it about him that made Nagisa so weak to him? Was it the fact that he was an Alpha? Was it because he was a prince? Whatever it was, it left Nagisa shaking and confused. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to feel. What would he do if Prince Karma tried to talk to him? What if he asked about being an Omega? And after their first meeting? Would he be confused about his gender? Would he care? Did Nagisa even care? The endless questions swirled in his mind and made him feel lightheaded. The room felt like it was spinning and his vision grew blurry. What was happening to him? Why did he feel like he was moving? A soft breeze against his face brought him out of his state, realizing that he was now outside. 

"W-What...? How did I...?"

"I brought you out," Kayano responded. They were standing out on the balcony overlooking the garden. "You looked like you were going to faint in there. Your mother said it was okay to bring you out to get some fresh air."

"Oh...Thank you. I didn't even notice...I'm sorry." She simply smiled at him. 

"It's alright. I was pretty shocked seeing Akabane up there too. Or, I guess he's actually Prince Karma. I wonder what he was doing out in the forest yesterday." She looked out over the expansive garden. "With a beautiful garden like this, who'd ever want to leave?"

"I don't know..." Nagisa seemed to calm down a bit looking over the peaceful land. Despite the loud party going on inside, it was quiet. Kayano smiled heading back inside.

"You take your time and calm yourself. I'll take care of your mother for now." With that, she headed back into the ballroom, closing the doors behind her. Nagisa took a deep breath, the cool night breeze blowing through his hair and across his heated cheeks. He closed his eyes and started softly humming a tune from his childhood. It was a song that his father used to sing to his mother whenever she would get upset. Rather than fight, he chose to hum this song to calm her down. It always worked and made her smile, sometimes she would even sing along. Nagisa missed his father dearly and wished he was still around. Before he knew it, he was singing the lyrics out loud.

_"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, If you will marry me. No scorching sun nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey..."_

_"If you will promise me your heart, and love me for eternity~_. Nagisa jumped and gasped at the new voice. He turned around and saw Prince Karma coming out onto the balcony, a smile ever-present on his lips.

"P-Prince Karma... What are you doing out here?"

"I'm allowed to wander about my own castle, am I not?"

"Y-Yes! Of course! I didn't mean...I..." He chuckled at the fluster "woman" before him as he stepped closer to "her". Nagisa took a step back from him as he approached, making him chuckle again.

"You know, it makes me wonder if you always take a step back from people or just me. If it's the latter, then I might feel a little offended." Nagisa was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say or do. The man before him wasn't just any man. He was a prince! And an Alpha on top of that! He felt as small as a mouse under the prince's intense gaze. The prince looked him up and down, taking in his beauty. "I thought you'd be a bit happier to see me."

"I-I am, Your Highness. It's a pleasure to meet you, but...I just didn't expect..."

"Some one-on-one attention? I bet it can be pretty intimidating, but you've already met me once before." Nagisa's face went red. So he did remember. What does he think of him in his current state. Did he care that it was a drastic change from their first meeting? Did he just think he was a girl the entire time? The bluenette was too anxious to ask in case it would blow his secret of being a boy. His mother would kill him if he got denied from a prince for that. 

"You knew it was me?"

"Of course. I was able to pick up your scent the moment you stepped out of your carriage."

"I-Is it really that strong?!" Nagisa froze in place, realizing he gave away his most important secret ever. Before, Kayano stepped in for him, trying to explain away the sweet, Omega scent he was giving off. Now, he just confirmed that the scent did in fact come from him.

"For me, it is, but probably because I recognized it from before." The prince gently lifted the bluenette's chin to have a better look at him. His fingers were cool against Nagisa's red face, yet his touch seemed to burn his skin as those shimmering golden eyes bore into him. "It's so sweet and enticing. So alluring. I don't think I'll ever get enough of it."

Nagisa had no words. Their faces were so close, they would be kissing if either of them moved forward an inch. For some reason, Nagisa found himself fighting the urge to kiss the prince before him. Why did he want to kiss him in the first place? He knew nothing about him at all other than he was a prince. Yet, the boy had been on his mind since their meeting the previous day. He's been on his mind more than anyone else, more than anything else. The red-head seemed to consume his thoughts from a barely five minute meeting. Was it just an Alpha's ability to lure in an Omega? Did Nagisa feel something for the prince? It took most of his will not to faint right then and there, the rest of his self control keeping him from pressing their lips together. After what seemed like hours, the prince's hand fell from his chin. Nagisa let out a sigh of relief mixed with slight disappointment.

"I think you're more afraid of me than you need to be. My lady can relax. I will not bite you. Unless you ask me to that is," he said with a smirk. Oddly enough, the comment got a small laugh from the trembling bluenette. Prince Karma leaned against the edge of the balcony, looking out over the garden under the moonlight. They stood in silence for a moment, allowing Nagisa to regain some of his composure and break the silence. 

"That song...how do you know it?" The prince's eyes once again meet with his, but this time he was able to hold his gaze without freezing in place.

"My mother used to sing it to my brother and I when we were younger as a lullaby. She hoped that maybe one day we'd be able to sing it to our children and so on. Though, it honestly sounds more like a love song than anything." Nagisa smiled at him, thinking it was sweet that he shared a precious memory with the late queen. It was Karma's heart's turn to skip a beat. It was the first time he had seen "her" smile. It was breath-taking.

"I think the same thing. My father used to sing it to my mother whenever she was upset. I joined in sometimes to help and she always seemed to enjoy it. It hasn't really worked the same since he passed away, but I think she still enjoys it when she's in the right mood." Karma smirked looking up to the sky.

"Parents aren't always easy to please. Sometimes they want more than you can give them. It's pretty annoying." 

"Do you feel that way about the king?"

"Sometimes, but if it means beating my brother at something, I think it's worth it. Competition between us never gets boring and it's always satisfying to get the upper hand on him." Does the marriage deal count with that as well? If the first one to marry gets the crown, then was he trying to get the upper hand by attracting Nagisa? As much as the bluenette didn't like the idea, he couldn't prove that wasn't his plan.

"Does that include becoming king?" Nagisa tensed up, not meaning for the question to come out. "I-I didn't mean..."

"Not really."

"What?"

"While becoming king would be nice and all, I don't think it should come at the expense of my love life. As a prince, I know I'm not really allowed to have one since I should only marry those of status, but I think if I try to marry someone I actually like, it will really upset my old man." Nagisa wasn't expecting that answer from him. One of King Gakuho's agendas was that the strong lead by example. If one of his sons were to marry someone who wasn't an Alpha, it would be seen as a disgrace. Who knows what kind of consequences that would bring if he did? Nagisa had a feeling it would be similar to how his mother would react if he wanted to marry someone other than the princes. It would be very ugly and end badly for everyone.

"So, you don't care about the crown?"

"I do, but I'd like it on my own terms rather than the king's. He's a bit of a control freak and he's been controlling everything my brother and I do since the day we were born. Being a prince isn't all it's cracked up to be. If I happen to marry first and get the crown, I'm out of his control. If Gakushu marries first and gets the crown, I have enough status to make my own kingdom if I wanted to. The point is to take control of my life rather than following behind him like a puppy the rest of my life." Nagisa was surprised as to how much their lives were similar. The only different is that Karma isn't afraid to push back against his father. There was not a sign of fear or hesitation in his words. He really planned on doing things how he wanted. Nagisa wished he was half as confident as the prince. 

"Well, whatever happens, I hope you'll be happy in life. I'm sure you will make a great leader." Karma smiled, and for once it was genuine. There wasn't a glimmer of mischief or playfully behind it. From inside, they could hear music playing.

"You know, we've been talking all this time and I don't think I've once caught your name." Nagisa let out a giggle, never realizing that fact. For a few moments, they spoke to as if they've known each other for years. 

"Nagisa. Nagisa Shiota." Karma chuckled as he bowed to her, holding out his hand.

"Well, Lady Nagisa. Would you care to join me for a dance?" For once, Nagisa wasn't bother by the "Lady" title. He was finally calm and felt like he could be free with Prince Karma if only for a moment as he gave a little curtsy. 

"It would be an honor, Your Highness." His placed his petite hand onto the prince's outstretched one. Nagisa could've sworn he felt a spark when their hands met. Karma felt it as well, but said nothing as he stood up and led Nagisa back inside. Almost immediately, all eyes were on them and Nagisa could feel them staring. Karma must have felt his anxiety as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. They're just staring at how handsome I am. They aren't paying you any mind at all." The comment made him giggle, ebbing away his anxiety as they made it to the middle of the room. The orchestra began playing a new song for them to dance to. The couple faced each other, Nagisa grabbing the prince's shoulder while Karma wrapped an arm around the bluenette small waist, their hands staying together. Soon, Nagisa was following Karma's lead. Moments later, Nagisa felt as if he was flying as they danced round and round the ballroom. He felt light as a feather as the danced together, never taking their eyes off of each other. Nagisa could still feel the eyes on them, but he didn't care. For this moment, it was just him and his prince. While the two were caught up in each other, they didn't notice that other couple had joined them, dancing in tune to the music. They also didn't noticed that they were being watched by more prying eyes. The king watched the intently, Prince Gakushu by his side.

"Gakushu, it seems that your brother might win this little wager of yours. He's already smitten with a young lady. And a rare Omega at that. Whether or not you marry first, he will still become king if he marries her." The twin prince scowled as he watched his brother dancing with the blue-haired "girl". They were all able to pick up on "her" scent, though Karma seemed to pick it up sooner. There was no way he was going to let his brother win the crown by marrying an Omega. He didn't deserve to be king or have an Omega wife. Gakushu smirked as he felt a plan coming together.

"Don't you worry, Father. I'm not out of this just yet. I'll just alter the rules of our brotherly competition. He's not going to win that easily."


	5. Chapter 5

Nagisa and Karma continued to dance for what seemed like eternity, neither wanting to let go of the other. Nagisa could feel his heart fluttering and going wild, but it was the best feeling in the world. He felt happy where he was and nothing else mattered right now. Not his mother, not his discomfort being thought of as a girl, none of it. All he could focus on was the handsome Alpha before him. Soon, the song came to an end and they slowly stopped dancing, but still held onto one another. Karma smiled at him, intending on having a few more dances with his blue-haired beauty when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his twin brother behind him.

"Pardon the intrusion, brother, but Father wishes to have a word with you." Karma growled lowly, wondering what his father could want with him right now. 

"Is it urgent?"

"I would assume so. You know how he hates to be kept waiting," Gakushu responded with a smirk. Nagisa could feel the tension between the brothers. Karma did mention they were always in competition with each other, so it was a bit obvious they didn't have the best relationship. 

"I see."

"Do not worry. I shall keep the young lady company until you return." Nagisa felt his grip on his waist tighten a bit. It was evident that he didn't want to let him go, but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment if the king was summoning him.

"Of course..." Karma turned to Nagisa and gave him a smile, the quickest change of emotion the bluenette has ever seen. It didn't stop his heart from melting at the genuine smile. "I apologize for the interruption, Lady Nagisa. I shall return shortly."

"Yes, Your Highness." Karma took Nagisa's hand and kissed it before leaving him with his brother. Nagisa's hand tingled where Karma kissed it, making him blush lightly. He intended on making this meeting as short as possible. There wasn't a doubt that both Gakushu and the king knew Nagisa was an Omega. He wouldn't want to keep _his_ Nagisa with his brother for too long. He quickly found his father still at his throne.

"You called for me, Father?" The king smirked at his young son.

"I see you have already found a potential mate, my son. And an exceptionally rare one. For someone who proclaims he wants to find love sure did latch onto the Omega a bit too quickly. Have you already changed your mind and decided to go straight for the throne by marrying her?" Karma growled at his father assuming that he only chose Nagisa because she was an Omega. The fact that she was an Omega wasn't the only reason he wants her. Her scent drew him in and he fell for her almost immediately. The red-head smirked, knowing that his heart already belong to her.

"Of course not, Your Highness. I still plan on marrying for love. If she happens to be an Omega, then it'll still be fine for you, would it not? Having an Omega can only strengthen our family bloodline. After all, you only care for us to marry strong women who will bear strong heirs." The king chuckled looking to his son.

"That is true, though I'm sure you won't be the one to marry her if Gakushu has anything to say about it. I believe your competition for the crown has grown even more interesting. I wonder how the young lady will feel knowing who she marries will dictate which of you will become king."

"So that's your game, isn't it, old man? Pit your sons against each other while fighting over the same woman? You don't care if I find love or not. All you care about is which will win the Omega."

"On the contrary, my son. I believe your mind set is exactly what's needed in this." Karma raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant. "Picking a wife from a series of women is one thing, but it's another when you're fighting for the same woman. In the end, it's her choice of whether she marries you or Gakushu. Basically, whoever she falls in love with will be her husband."

"So instead of having us compete for her hand, you're making us compete for her heart."

"You want love so bad, so this is your chance to prove it. How much are you willing to put on the line to make this girl love you? Or will you simply leave her to fall for your brother?" Karma growled at the thought of Gakushu taking Nagisa away from him. Even if she wasn't an Omega, he would still want her. She was beautiful, kind, and thoughtful. He could easily open up to her about what he wanted and not be sneered for it. He wished to know even more about her and fall for her even more. She was too perfect to let fall into his brother's arms. He would rather die than let that happen. 

"Fine. I'll play your game, but you and Gakushu know more than anyone I don't do anything half-assed. This won't be any different." The king smirked and chuckled.

"I look forward to seeing how this plays out."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May I have this dance, My Lady?" Gakushu asked offering his hand to Nagisa. He felt anxious after Karma left him with the twin prince. He knew better than to deny the prince a dance, especially knowing his mother was somewhere watching. Having the chance to dance with one prince is one thing, but dancing with two of them was a one in a lifetime opportunity.

"It would be an honor, Your Highness." He curtsied and took the prince's hand. There was no spark this time when they touched. Honestly, he didn't expect there to be. The twins may look alike, but they were most certainly very different. Prince Gakushu pulled him closer as they started to dance together. It wasn't the same sensation of flying as it was with Karma. He was aware of the dancing couples and the watching crowd. He felt his anxiety start to creep up on him again.

"I must say, My Lady, I don't believe I've met anyone as lovely as you. I can see why my brother seems infatuated with you." Nagisa forced a smile.

"Thank you, Your Highness, but I'm not anything special, really. I'm just the offspring of the town's best designer."

"Ah, yes. Lady Hiromi Shiota. I believe some of the maids have mentioned her in passing. If what you're wearing was made by her, I can see she has an eye for beauty. It would only make sense she would birth such a lovely blue rose such as yourself." Nagisa felt himself blush at the compliment. His heart sped up a bit, but it was the racing and pounding as it did around the other prince.

"T-Thank you."

"Such a rare one, you are. It's nearly unheard of for Betas to birth an Omega." Nagisa should've been surprised when he said that, but he was expecting it at this point. If he couldn't hide his scent from Prince Karma, he definitely wouldn't be able to hide it from Prince Gakushu or even the king. 

"Yes, it is quite unheard of. My parents were quite surprised themselves when they found out. While living among other Betas, it's pretty easy to keep it a secret."

"I understand. If word got out that you were an Omega, I'm sure men from around the kingdom would come asking for your hand. It's quite barbaric if you ask me."

"But as an Alpha prince, wouldn't you be tempted to do the same? For all the world knows, Omegas are extinct. If we can do all that rumors claim, having one as a bride would do wonders for anyone." Prince Gakushu chuckled and smirked, making him feel as though he said something wrong.

"That would be true, My Lady. Concerning this, I'm sure my brother would like nothing more than to court and marry you and instantly become king. He's a very charismatic one and can woo anyone if he tried. I'm sure you know that the first one to marry will get the crown. If he was simply to propose to an Omega like yourself, it wouldn't matter how long it takes him to marry." In the back of his mind, Nagisa knew that to be true, but didn't want to believe that was the only reason Karma was attracted to him. They hadn't spent that much time together, but she felt that there was something more between them. His touch burned him. His voice rang in his mind like a song. His heart never stopped racing when he was near him. There had to be something else. It couldn't just be for the crown.

"I suppose only time will tell if that is his motive." 

"Indeed, but I do not want you to think that you are limited to him. I would also like to extend my courtship to you. I wish to know about you, your family, your life story, everything. You are a very unique young lady and it would be a crime to let you go so easily." Nagisa blushed, fearing what would happen if he found out what went on in his life. What would he think of him? What would Karma think? How long could he keep this charade up? Eventually, one or both of them will find out the truth. Even if he could still bear their heirs as an Omega, how would they feel about being with someone of the same gender? "Does the thought scare you that much? Do you not wish for me to court you?"

"N-No, Your Highness! It's not that at all. It's just...Prince Karma didn't mention wishing to court me and didn't ask." It wasn't completely a lie. Karma hadn't extended a courtship to him yet. They were enjoying each other's company so much, neither of them brought it up.

"Well, if he does, do not be afraid to accept it. If we both wish to have your hand, it shall be your choice by the end of it." That's exactly what he was afraid of. His mother wouldn't care which prince he married as long as he picked one. Whichever he picked would be crowned the king. The future of the kingdom would fall on his shoulders. How was he to choose with that hanging over his head? 

"Pardon me." His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. Gakushu and Nagisa saw that Karma had returned, and Nagisa was grateful. "I have finished my business with the king. If you do not mind, my brother, I would like to continue my time with Lady Nagisa."

"Of course, Your Majesty." They were so formal with each other, it was almost scary. Gakushu turned to Nasiga giving him a bow and a kiss on the hand. Nagisa didn't feel anything from Prince Gakushu's kiss like he did with Karma's. "It was wonderful to meet you, My Lady. I hope we shall see each other again very soon." 

"It has been a pleasure, Your Highness." The princes glared at each other as Prince Gakushu left them, a smirk on his face. Karma smiled at Nagisa, making his mind go blank as he smiled back. 

"Would My Lady care to accompany me on a walk through the gardens?" Nagisa's heart jumped. He had been admiring the gardens since he arrived and would've loved nothing more than to see it up close. And having the prince by her side could only make it better.

"It would be my honor." He nodded in return as he took his hand and they headed out of the ballroom to the gardens.


	6. Chapter 6

Nagisa felt a lot calmer now that he was alone with Prince Karma again. Something about Prince Gakushu made him feel uncomfortable. On their way out of the ballroom, Nagisa caught sight of his mother out of the corner of his eye with a wide smile on her face. No doubt at the end of the night, she would bombard him with all kinds of questions about his time with the princes. He had clearly gotten the attention she wanted him to receive and he was on track to marrying one of them. After they stepped outside, all thoughts of his mother and her plans for him left his mind as the cool breeze blew through his hair. The garden was much larger than it looked from the balcony. It could take weeks to explore every part of it. 

"It's beautiful here." Karma smiled seeing the sparkle in Nagisa's eyes looking over the well-groomed land.

"Even more now that you've stepped foot in it." Nagisa couldn't help but blush and smile. Prince Gakushu wasn't lying when he said his brother could easily woo over anyone. He tried to push those thoughts aside. He wasn't like that. He wasn't in this just to marry him because he was an Omega...right? Maybe Prince Gakushu was trying to turn him against Karma. It would make sense if they both wanted to marry him. Could he trust Prince Gakushu? Could he even trust Karma? "Hey, come with me. I want to show you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"You'll see." He smirked as he took Nagisa's hand, leading him through the garden. Nagisa took the opportunity to look at the garden as he was led through, but he couldn't keep his focus. He found himself sneaking peeks of the red-head beside him. Nagisa found himself moving closer to him, his body being the nearest heat source in the cool night. As they spent more time together, Nagisa started picking up his scent as well. Alphas could usually hide their scents a lot better than Omegas could. They were able to turn it on and off, so to speak. Was Karma letting his guard down around him and letting him pick up his scent? Why would he? Whatever the reason, Nagisa found himself lured to his musky scent. Even as faint as it was, it overwhelmed his senses. Breathing it in made his body feel warm, yet he couldn't help but lean even closer to Karma to feel his. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, y-yes. I'm fine. Just a bit chilled, I suppose. I'll be okay." Karma pulled his hand from Nagisa's, much to the blunette's disappointment. The prince removed his coat and draped it over Nagisa's shoulders.

"It may be a bit colder where we're heading. You will need it more than I." Nagisa smiled wrapping the coat around himself. Such a gentleman, as one would expect from a prince. 

"Thank you." Karma smiled and nodded as he placed his hand on Nagisa's lower back as he led him along through a gate out of the garden. Nagisa wondered where exactly Karma was leading him, but he was distracted by the warm coat around him that smelled of the red-headed prince. Even with the night chill surrounding him, all he could feel was a blanket of warmth. What was he doing to him? Why did he affect him the way he did? Should he try to fight it? Did he even want to fight it? Nagisa soon heard rushing water and saw that they were near the cliff that the castle walls blocked off. "What are we doing all the way out here? Isn't it dangerous?"

"It could be, but I won't let anything happen to you. You trust me to keep you safe, don't you?" Oddly enough, Nagisa did trust him. He gave him no reason to think that he would harm him. Even with the threat of possibly falling to his death, he would easily put his life in Karma's warm, gentle hands. "Besides, it's a great spot if you want to see the sunset. Or, in this case, see the full moon."

Nagisa looked out taking in the clear night sky reflected in the open ocean. He had never seen the moon so big and full. Even with the sounds of the waves crashing against rocks below, the blunette couldn't help but be drawn into the sight before his eyes. "It's amazing..."

"I'm glad you like it. My mother and I spent a lot of time out here. She would sing to me and tell me all kinds of stories." Nagisa smiled.

"It sounds like you two were close."

"We were. I had a closer relationship with her while Gakushu stuck around the king more. I still remember every story she told me while we were out here. She always said that, even though they're dangerous, good things happen at cliffs." Nagisa smiled and listened quietly. He enjoyed listening to Karma speak of the late queen. Nagisa remembered seeing her maybe a handful of times in his life. The queen was always engaging with her subjects rather than ruling from afar like the king. He remember that she was a very beautiful woman with long, flowing red hair and kind gold eyes. Karma was the spitting image of her. It would explain why they were closer. 

"Do you have a favorite? Of her stories, I mean." Karma smiled looking out at the moon. 

"I do and it's one I still think about a lot. My mother believed in soul mates and that everyone had one. Not everyone finds their soul mate, but they have multiple chances to find them in different lifetimes. When they finally do find them, they will still have trials to go through to be together. If their love is strong and pure enough, then they'll be together through every other life." Karma turned to Nagisa taking his hand and entwining their fingers. "They will even have matching marks on their hands once they proclaim their love for one another. Every time they are reborn, the mark follows no matter what."

Nagisa blushed heavily locking his eyes with the prince's, his hand slightly trembling as he held it. Karma's smile, his genuine smile, stopped his heart. Karma pulled him closer, resting his forehead against his and raising their conjoined hands, kissing Nagisa's. "I hope to have those marks with you someday, Lady Nagisa. I know that what I feel for you now is mere infatuation, but I wish for that to bloom into something more. Will you allow for me to court you? To learn more about you and let my feelings for you deepen?"

Karma's words warmed Nagisa's heart. It was much different from Prince Gakushu's proposal. It had more emotion behind it and it truly felt like he meant every word he was saying. He really wanted to fall in love with Nagisa and, while it was unspoken, he wanted Nagisa to love him back. He was giving him more of a choice than Prince Gakushu did. He didn't feel pressured to accept his proposal. Nagisa smiled squeezing his hand.

"Yes and I look forward to learning more about you as well, Your Highness." 

"Karma. We don't have to use titles when it's just the two of us. I want you to think of me as a person, not a prince." This surprised Nagisa a bit. While Karma didn't act as high and mighty as his rank would suggest, but at the same time he seemed like someone who enjoyed the title. Was this him opening up to him even more? Whatever the reason, it only made Nagisa's heart flutter even more. And the less people to call him "Lady" Nagisa, the better. He still had no idea how or when he was going to come clean about being a boy, but he had time. For now, he wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Then you may call me Nagisa." Karma smiled kissing Nagisa's hand again.

"With pleasure, my Nagisa." Nagisa was sure he was as red as a tomato with how much he was making him blush. Even the cool night air couldn't reach him with the heat surrounding him and Karma. With how close they were, Karma could easily kiss him and vice versa. 

"I thought I might find you out here." They couple looked to see Prince Gakushu a few feet away from them. Neither of them heard him approach, leaving Nagisa to wonder how long he had been there watching them. Karma took a step back, but was still very close as he smirked at his brother.

"It is rude to sneak up on people, my brother. You wouldn't want to startle anyone."

"And you should not have brought Lady Nagisa to such a dangerous place. We wouldn't want her to fall."

"As a noble prince, I am more than willing to put my life on the line to protect the lady. More importantly, I assume that there is a reason you have come in search for me." Nagisa felt the cold nature between them once again. 

"Yes, it's nearly time for our grand reveal to the kingdom. I imagine you would want to be present for that."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Karma turned to Nagisa. "Would you like to accompany me, my lady? It would be an honor to present as we presented ourselves."

"I agree, Lady Nagisa," Gakushu commented. "I would also appreciate if you were with us."

"W-Well...I suppose I could. It would be an honor, Your Highnesses." Karma and Gakushu bowed to him at the same time, each other them holding out a hand to him. Nagisa smiled nervously as she put a hand in each other theirs, allowing them to lead him back through the garden. He tried to avoid looking directly at either of them and keeping his eyes forward. He didn't notice the glances and glares the brothers gave each other. As much as Karma loved being in competition with his twin, he detested the idea of them competing over Nagisa. "She" wasn't a prize to be won, but he would be damned if he gave up on falling in love with "her" and marrying her. As they re-entered the ballroom, Hiromi spotted Nagisa and went over to him.

"Nagisa! There you..." She only then noticed the princes on either side of her "daughter". "O-Oh, Your Highnesses! It's such an honor to meet you two! I see you two have taken a liking to my daughter."

"Ah, Lady Hiromi," Prince Gakushu addressed her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard much about you and your work. Your daughter is a very charming and lovely young lady."

"Yes, she is," Karma continued. "We have just invited her to the balcony for our grand reveal to the rest of the kingdom. You are welcome to join us if you wish."

"Oh my! I would love to! It would be such an honor!" Nagisa couldn't help but smile at his mother's excitement. It was a rare opportunity that no one could pass to be so close to not only the princes, but the king himself. Anyone would jump at that chance. Nagisa wished he could grab Kayano and Sugino to come with them, knowing they could also share this moment with him, but there wasn't much time to find them as they continued moving along. The guests were making a path for the princes, soon heading out to the courtyard with the others to hear the princes' speech. Hiromi was close behind Nagisa, fixing his hair and dress along the way as the perfectionist she was. Nagisa knew better than to try and stop her. Realizing that he still had Karma's coat on his shoulders, he slid it off and returned it. The prince once again stilled the blunette's heart as he smiled accepting it back and putting it back on. The red-head was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

They soon made their way up to the balcony overlooking the courtyard where nearly the entire town was gathered in excitement. Nagisa and Hiromi waited off to the side near the doorway. On the opposite side, there stood a beautiful well-endowed blonde woman with blue eyes and a man with dark eyes and hair. Nagisa wondered who they were. Perhaps they were extended family members or other nobles? It wasn't too far out of the realm of possibility. Though, they didn't really act like nobles seeing as the man was constantly trying to look down the woman's dress and the woman kicking his leg or punching his side when he did. Honestly, Nagisa found the couple funny and the distraction eased his anxiety a bit. 

"My loyal subjects," King Gakuho started. Nagisa didn't even realize that he was there yet. "I know many of you are more than anxious to see the presentation of my sons. And I'm sure that many of you would have wished to meet them personally. Even if you were not able to see them then, you now have the opportunity to see them and welcome them. And they wish to address you all themselves. I, King Gakuho, present to you Prince Gakushu and Prince Karma."

Karma and Gakushu approached the balcony's railing to thunderous applause and cheers from those below. The princes smiled and waved to their people. Nagisa could only focus on Karma, whose scent was still strong and alluring to him. He could only smell Karma, not Gakushu or the king. Was this what Karma felt when he smelled Nagisa? This overwhelming need to be close? This comforting warmth? It was so new, yet it felt so right. He was once again distracted and didn't notice that the princes had started their speeches. He wasn't sure what or how much was said when he started paying attention again. All he knew what that Gakushu was speaking at the moment.

"...that we have come of age, we will soon be able to pick a bride that will become your future queen. And tonight, it seems that my brother and I have chosen the same woman to court." Nagisa froze up. Did he have to announce that? Why?! Hiromi, on the other hand was more than excited that Nagisa wasn't courting just one, but _both_ princes.

"Nagisa!" She whispered. "They're talking about you, aren't they? Of course they are! You'll have to tell me all about your time with them on the way home!"

"Y-Yeah..." Of course she wouldn't see the problem in this since she saw Nagisa as a girl. Most of the town knew the truth and most of them were down there in the crowd. He hadn't thought about what would happen if the town found out about him becoming queen knowing that he was a boy. They didn't know he was an Omega, which would only make things worse. Certainly no one would accept that. It would embarrass the royal family and that was the last thing he wanted. Without warning, he turned and ran down the stairs from the balcony. 

"Nagisa...?" He heard the voice behind him, but he was too worked up to discern who it was. Though, it was most likely his mother wondering where he was going at a time like this. If they presented him to the crowd, everyone would know. Even if they mentioned his name, the truth would be out, but he couldn't face them. All those people who knew what he really was wondering why he let things go this far. He found he ran all the way to the now empty ballroom when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned and saw Hiromi. "Nagisa! What are you doing? The princes were just about to announce you to the town. You need to be there."

"Mother, I..."

"You want everyone to see their new queen, don't you?"

"No, I..."

"And you're so beautiful right now. This will be as gorgeous as you'll get until I make your wedding dress."

"MOTHER STOP!" His voice echoed throughout the empty room as Hiromi was stunned to hear her "daughter" yelling at her. Nagisa felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes, his face getting hotter and his body trembling. "I don't want to be presented before the town. I don't want everyone to see me like this. All you wanted was for me to get the princes' attention and now they're both going to court me. I'm going to end up marrying one of them just like you wanted. I've done everything you've wanted me to do! Don't you care how I feel about this? Do you have any idea how terrified I am about all of this?!"

"Nagisa..." Nagisa felt the tears rolling down his reddened cheeks. He was still holding back so much. There was so much that he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't get the words out. He just wanted to break down and cry. Hiromi softened a bit as she wrapped her arms around him and held him, gently stroking his hair. "I'm sorry, my dear. This has been quite an eventful night for you. It would be for anyone. Sometimes I forget how shy you can be."

"M-Mother..."

"Shh, it's alright. I put too much pressure on you tonight, but it's turned out more wonderful than either of us could imagine. You deserve a rest." It wasn't exactly what Nagisa wanted from her, but at least he knew she still did care about his well-being. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Thank you, Mother." She smiled lifting his head from her shoulder and wiped away his tears. 

"We will have to apologize to the king and princes for running off, but after we may make our way home. Your stories with the princes can wait until morning." He gave a little smile and nodded in agreement. He then smelled a familiar scent coming closer to them.

"Lady Nagisa!" They turned and saw both princes entering the ballroom, Karma rushing over to them. Nagisa pulled away from his mother to face them. "Are you alright?"

"You ran off rather quickly," Gakushu continued. "We wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Yes, I'm fine and I apologize for running off like that. I guess you could say I have a bit of stage fright and being presented like that..."

"No, I should apologize to you, my lady," Gakushu interrupted. "I did not ask your permission before doing such a thing. I did not mean to put you in such an uncomfortable position and I wholeheartedly apologize. If it's any consolation, you were not mentioned by name. The people should not hound you or your mother."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Nagisa noticed Karma's scowl towards his brother. Was he angry that he apologized or that he brought Nagisa up in the first place? Whatever the reason, it was gone as quickly as it appeared as he returned his attention to the blunette.

"My lady, have you been crying?" 

"Oh, I..."

"She was just a bit overwhelmed, Your Highness," Hiromi interjected. For once, Nagisa was glad for his mother's butt-in. "As you can imagine, she's had quite a night. Again, we apologize dearly."

"Think nothing of it, my dears." The new, deeper voice startled the two as the king entered behind his sons. "The fault is on my son who should have known better. It's an honor to finally meet you, Lady Nagisa. It's a pleasure having a lovely Omega young lady such as yourself in my kingdom."

"The honor is all mine, Your Majesty." He and his mother both curtsied to the king.

"I imagine I shall be seeing a lot of you from now on. I'm sure my sons are very eager to begin courting you as soon as possible." He looked over to Karma, who gave him a comforting smile. Nagisa couldn't help but smile back.

"And I am looking forward to it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...AO3 fucked me over and didn't save the first draft of this chapter, so I had to rewrite it and I didn't remember a good bit of what I wrote the first time around. Hopefully this version still works.

"I'm glad you had such a wonderful night, my dear. Prince Karma sounds like a wonderful young man." Nagisa had recounted the events of the previous night with Hiromi over their breakfast. She wanted to know everything that happened between him and the princes. He left out the part about meeting him before in the forest, but told her just about everything else. He loved reliving every moment with Karma and was actually looking forward to spending more time with him. He was still unsure how to feel about courting both princes at the same time. No doubt they would both try to fight over who gets to spend more time with him. While Nagisa felt that he would want to spend more time with Karma, but thought it was only fair to give Prince Gakushu a chance. 

"Yeah, he is."

"And you were unsure about not liking one of them," she giggled. "And now they both want you."

"Only because I'm an Omega. They wouldn't pay much attention to me otherwise." Especially Prince Gakushu who seemed to only want to steal him from under Karma's nose. 

"Well, from what you've told me, it sounds like Prince Karma likes you regardless. Perhaps over the coarse of your courting, you two will grow feelings for each other. You've obviously grown fond of him. And if he wishes to fall in love as he claims, he must want it with you. I think you should go with your heart on this, sweetheart. If you believe you can fall for Prince Karma, then pursue it." Nagisa was slightly surprised at her advice. He didn't think she cared if Nagisa fell in love or not. All she was ever focused on was grooming him to marry a prince.

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Your happiness and well-being matters just as much as king's. You have a chance that not many have when it comes to marrying royalty. You actually have the option to fall in love and choose your husband. I only wish that you make a choice that you know will have the best outcome for yourself." It was the first time in a long time that Nagisa was able to have a heart to heart with his mother. For years, she mostly treated him as a doll that she could do with as she pleased. Now, she was speaking to him as a person, as her child. She may still be convinced he was a girl, but she really did care for him. He noticed that she was softening up a lot since last night. Was it because they were already in with the royal family? Was she finally loosening the reigns on him a bit? If anything, he expected her to double down on him. This was a surprise, but a very welcome one. He couldn't help but smile. 

"Thank you, Mother. That really means a lot." There was suddenly a knock on the door, leaving the Shiotas a bit confused. Neither of them were expecting guests and it was too early for the normal post. They left their maid to answer the door. A few moments later, the raven-haired girl entered the dining room carrying two envelopes.

"What are those, Aya?" Hiromi asked.

"Letters, my lady. They are addressed to Miss Nagisa from the castle." Both Nagisa and Hiromi looked to each other in surprise. No doubt they were from the princes, though Nagisa didn't expect them to contact her so soon. Nagisa took the letters from Aya.

"Thank you, Aya." Both envelopes had Nagisa's name written on them and nothing else, so he was unsure of which letter was from which prince. Only one way to find out. He broke the wax seal on one letter and pulled out the paper. He began to read it out loud, knowing his mother would ask him to anyway.

_Dear Lady Nagisa,_  
_I must thank you for the dance at last night's ball, though our time together was much too short. As I stated last night, I would like to know more about you. As I am sure you must need a day to relax from last night's excitement, I would like to invite you to tea tomorrow in the castle at 3:00 p.m. If you are to accept my invitation, a carriage shall arrive at your home to escort you. I look forward to your response._  
_Sincerely,  
_ _Prince Gakushu of Kunugigaoka_

"Tea with the prince. Oh, that sounds wonderful. You're such a lucky girl, Nagisa. I'm so proud of you." It was an honor to be able to have tea with a prince, but Nagisa was less than thrilled. He did promise himself he'd give Prince Gakushu a fair chance, but that didn't mean he was particularly happy about it. From what he saw, Prince Gakushu wasn't all that bad, but something about him rubbed Nagisa the wrong way.

"Let's read the other one." He was a bit more excited about Karma's letter, quickly breaking the seal and pulling out his letter.

_My Dearest Nagisa,_  
_I have enjoyed the moments I was able to spend with you and wish to have more. Our time at the ball has been the most magical of my life and I know only more can come from being with you even more. Therefore, I would love if you would join me tomorrow on a walk through the gardens. I could tell how much you adored the land and I would like to personally give you a tour. I'm sure that you will be delighted to see the variety of flowers and plants are grown here. And if you wish, we may even plant something that will be pleasing to your lovely eyes. I hope you accept my invitation. I long to see you once again very soon._  
_Love,  
_ _Your Prince Karma_

"Tea and a garden tour in the same day?! My, aren't you popular."

"Yes, but...Can I do both in the same day? Won't they be upset if I do?"

"I wouldn't imagine so. They know of each other's intentions of marrying you, so I don't see why you couldn't. But it would be a matter of which you do first. Tea isn't until three, so you could have the tour with Prince Karma first and then have tea with Prince Gakushu. Or, if you're already set on Prince Karma, you can refuse Prince Gakushu all together." Nagisa would have to get used to this version of his mother. She was actually letting him make this decision himself. She still had her input, but she wasn't guilt tripping him into making the "right" choice. He wished she was like this all the time. 

"No, I'm giving Prince Gakushu a fair chance. There's no guarantee things will work out with Prince Karma. I would at least like to keep my options open." Hiromi smiled and nodded, as if proud that Nagisa made the right choice. At least she approved of his judgment. 

"Would you like for me to reply to them while you're out today?" Nagisa was glad his mother was becoming fairer, but that didn't mean he completely trusted her just yet.

"No, I want to reply to them personally. I'll be sure to send my response by the end of the day. You should relax today as well. I'm sure you're grateful for a break after the wave of orders you had for The Reveal." She smiled at him in agreement. She's been working hard the last few months. She deserved a day off. Nagisa was glad to see his mother happy and content. He wanted her to stay this way. He stood up from the table taking the letters with him. "Is there anything you need me to get from town?"

"Not today. Tell Kayano I said hello."

"I will." He headed upstairs to change his clothes, placing the letters down on his desk. He found himself skimming over Karma's letter again. There was so much more emotion in it than Gakushu's, but part of him expected that. He spent more time with Karma. He could tell that he was genuine in his feelings. He still didn't want to completely write Gakushu off just yet. Maybe he was a slow to warm up person. He seemed to take after the king a lot more than Karma did, who most likely took after the queen. What's more, it appeared that Karma wrote his letter himself. While it was neat, upon closer inspection, there were small hesitation marks as if he was questioning if it was what he really wanted to say or changing it mid-sentence. Gakushu's was completely neat and flawless, mostly likely written by a scribe.

Nagisa took the letters and put them in his bag to show to Kayano and Sugino. He was sure they would also want to know how last night went for him. He changed into a random dress that would be easy to change out of later and headed back down the stairs. He waved a goodbye to his mother and walked out the front door. After changing his clothes in his usual hiding spot, he went through town and headed out to the forest. He pulled his hair up into his pigtails as he reached the clearing, where only Kayano was waiting. He assumed Sugino would be along soon. The green-haired girl spotted her friend and jumped up eagerly.

"Hey, Kay-" She reached out for him and grabbed his wrists.

"Nagisa! You and the princes! You got to dance with them! You were with Prince Karma most of the night! You must tell me everything! Did he recognize you? Does he know who you are?" Nagisa chuckled softly at his friend's elation. She seemed more worked up than his mother, but he didn't mind her as much. 

"It's nice to see you too, Kayano." She seemed to catch herself and took a breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited! You looked so beautiful last night in that dress and you were with Prince Karma most of the night. And the announcement about the princes courting the same woman? I have to know! Is it you? Are the princes courting you?" Nagisa reached into his bag and pulled out the letters.

"Does this answer your question?" She took the letters and skimmed through them, a smile spreading across her face.

"Nagisa, this is amazing! Both of the princes wish to court you. I can hardly believe it." Nagisa chuckled sitting down and leaning against a tree.

"I know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it myself. It's exactly what my mother wanted, but neither of us imagined that both princes would be interested in me. I know it's only because I'm an Omega. As rare as we are, I wouldn't imagine many people would pass up a chance to marry one. I've never even met another Omega."

"But you get to spend more time with Prince Karma." A thought suddenly occurred to Kayano. "Wait, does he know you're...?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to say anything just yet. If he knows, he isn't saying anything and if he doesn't, then I'll have to tell him when the time is right. I really want to get to know him better, but I don't want him to hate me for 'deceiving' him." Kayano gently smiled sitting in front of him and setting a hand over his.

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure everything will work out better than you think. Maybe he already knows and is just waiting for you to get comfortable enough to tell him yourself. You never know."

"I just wish I did. Anyway, I need to reply to them before the end of the day. Do you want to help me write them?"

"Sure!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, that's one letter down." Kayano helped Nagisa write his reply to the princes, starting with Prince Gakushu. His would be the simplest since Nagisa wanted it to be just as straightforward and to the point as the prince's. Sugino joined them a bit later and joined in the letter writing. He placed the first in his bag and began to write Prince Karma's. "Dear Prince Karma..."

"What are you doing?!" Kayano exclaimed, making Nagisa stop in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" She took the paper from him and crumpled it up, tossing it aside.

"You can't start the letter off like that! Prince Karma took the time to not only write the letter himself, but also put his heart into it. You should do the same. It'll show him that you share what he feels for you for him. And don't deny it. You know you do." Nagisa wanted to argue, but felt that he couldn't. He still wasn't sure how much he actually felt for Karma. He definitely felt something and he was more than anxious to see him again. 

"I guess...but what should I write? I don't know how to sound romantic like him. He's so sure about his feelings and wanting to fall in love with me. I do want to spend more time with him and get to know him better, but every time I even think about him, I feel like my heart is going to explode. It hurts, but I only want to be with him more. I don't know if that's good or bad, but...part of me doesn't seem to care. Maybe it's because he's an Alpha, maybe it's because I'm an Omega, but something keeps drawing me to him. I just don't know how to put it into words."

"Well, I think you did a pretty good job with it." He looked up and saw Kayano writing.

"Kayano? What are you doing?" She didn't answer for a moment as she finished up.

"And there! Your letter to Prince Karma."

"What?" He took the paper she was writing on and read it over, his face turning five shades of red. "K-Kayano! What is this?! I can't send this to him!"

"Why not? I just wrote down what you just told us. The best response is the one that comes from your heart and you just told us how you felt about him. I'm sure he's going to love it."

"B-But..."

"You worry too much, Nagisa. Prince Karma will appreciate your authenticity in expressing your feelings. He was able to express his in the letter he sent you and at the ball. He was willing to let his guard down for you. I believe it's only fair if you can do the same for him." Nagisa reread over the letter, still not completely on board with the idea of sending it to him, but it was how he truly felt. Maybe it would be for the best. There was only one way to find out.

"Alright. I'll send it, but if this turns out bad, I'm never asking for your help again." Kayano only giggled.

"Trust me. It'll be great."

"Kayano's right, Nagisa. You're thinking about this too hard. If Prince Karma is anything like you say, I think he'll love it either way." Nagisa nodded, deciding to trust his friends. Sugino had been sending letters back and forth to his fiancee since they were children and Kayano has always been a bit of a romantic. Things would be fine...right? Before he changed his mind again, he put the letter away in his bag. Out of sight, out of mind. He would be sure to send them once they left. Underneath all the anxiety, Nagisa felt overjoyed. His heart was still fluttering at the mere thought of seeing Karma the next day. 

Back at the castle, Prince Karma was out at the cliff where he took Nagisa. The winds over the ocean were strong, blowing through his firey red hair. His thoughts were consumed by his blue haired beauty that he met in the forest and spent time with at the ball. He could've danced with "her" all night if he had the chance. He was anxiously awaiting "her" response to his letter, hoping "she" would accept his invitation. He already knew that Gakushu also sent one as well for the same day. They both knew they had to give each other an equal opportunity to spend time with Nagisa. Karma suddenly pulled a dagger from his coat, quickly turning and throwing it at the dark haired behind him, who simply caught it between his index and middle finger and smiled.

"You're going to have to be a bit more creative than that, Your Highness, though your senses are still in top condition I see." Karma chuckled.

"It may be a bit noisy out here, but that doesn't mean you can sneak up on me. Is there something you needed or just came to remind me that I have yet to kill the great Koro-Sensei?" Koro-Sensei laughed putting away the dagger and pulling out an envelope.

"I believe you've been waiting for this? I thought you'd want to read it." Karma walked over to him and yanked the letter from his hand, trying and failing to hide his excitement. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It was from Nagisa, just as he hoped. "Read it out loud. I'm dying to know what she said."

"Why are you so excited? You're just my teacher that I've been trying to kill for years."

"Yes and as your teacher, I care about your well-being and all aspects of your life. I've never seen you this happy without torturing or playing mind games with people. This young lady must be something special." Karma blushed lightly, knowing it was true. Nagisa truly made him happy in a way he hasn't felt in a long time, but it was different. He shook off the thought.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Koro-Sensei chuckled as Karma started reading over the letter.

_My Dear Prince Karma,_  
_Last night at the ball was wonderful and magical for me as well. I acknowledge that you are so sure of your feelings for me and wanting to fall in love with me and I wish the same. I want to spend more time with you and get to know everything there is to learn about you. Though, I must express that the very thought of you makes my heart pound out of my chest. It hurts, but I don't want it to stop and it only makes me long for you even more. Whether that is good or bad has yet to be seen, but I cannot care less. I happily accept your invitation and very much look forward to seeing you and more of your gardens again._  
_Love,_  
_Your Darling Nagisa_

"Nehehe~ She seems just as smitten with you. I wonder how much you'll be willing to keep her attention. I would imagine Prince Gakushu wouldn't be so willing to let her fall for you." Karma smirked.

"You make it sound like it's a difficult challenge. I can handle my own brother just fine. He's all charm and kind, empty words. He wouldn't know romance if it hit him in the face."

"Oh, and you do?"

"Don't underestimate me, Sensei. My feelings are genuine. As long as Nagisa sees that, I don't need much more than that." The dark-haired man smiled at his student. He could tell the boy was going to pull out everything he had for this girl. His words were light and full of confidence, but he knew that the young prince wasn't taking any of this lightly. The brothers had a tendency to play dirty with one another. He wondered how the princes would play this. Hopefully, they wouldn't take it too far and hurt the young lady or they would both lose her.

Nagisa returned home after sending the letters to the castle. When he walked through the door, his mother excitedly took him up to his room and he saw that she pulled out a few dresses for him to choose what he wanted to wear tomorrow. This was a bit different as she would normally just tell him what he was going to wear when they went somewhere. She let him have a choice this time around. He couldn't really figure out why she let him choose this time, but he went along with it. At least he could pick what he would feel more comfortable wearing. Of course, almost anything she made for him was some shade of blue, but he didn't mind it much since blue was his favorite color and matched his hair and eyes. There was going to be a bit of walking in the gardens with Karma before tea with Prince Gakushu, so nothing that would weigh him down too much, but would also be appropriate for both occasions. He wound up choosing a light blue dress with trumpet sleeves. Hiromi seemed to approve of his choice and left him alone for the rest of the night. 

After dinner, Nagisa readied himself for bed. He changed into his nightgown and sat on his bed, brushing out his hair. He let his anxieties from earlier fade, but he still secretly hoped the letter wasn't too much. Prince Karma's invitation was very heart-felt and loving and he hoped that his came off the same. Just thinking about him reminded him of his scent. He could pretty much smell him and it sent a warmth through his body. His thoughts were disrupted by a sound. It sounded like something hitting glass. He looked over at his window, but didn't see anything. He thought it was just a tree branch knocking against it before he heard the noise again and saw something small fly up at hit it. After a few seconds, it happened again. Curious, he cautiously got up from his bed and went over to the window. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar face. He quickly opened the window and stuck his head out.

"Prince Karma? What are you doing here?" The prince smiled up at him. 

"Forgive my intrusion, my lady, but I had to see you. Tomorrow is too far away." Nagisa felt his cheeks heat up in a blush. Karma was just as anxious to see him. He was happy to see him, but he never thought it would come to this.

"Y-Your Highness, it's quite late. Wouldn't the king wonder where you are? If he found out you were here...If my mother found out..." 

"Don't worry, my dear." Nagisa jumped back a bit seeing those golden eyes suddenly so close to him. When did he get up the tree? And how did he get up so quickly? "I will be back before anyone realizes I was here."

Nagisa was speechless at the moment. Karma had a habit at showing up at the most inopportune times, whether in real life or in the blunette's thoughts. He was glad that the nightgown he was wearing still made him appear as a woman. He still wasn't ready to share that truth with him just yet. "What's the matter? Are you not happy to see me?"

"N-No! I am! I'm just...surprised. I didn't expect you to show up at my home like this. I thought I wouldn't get to see you until tomorrow." Karma smirked, reaching out his hand and gently caressing Nagisa's cheek, making the blunette shiver. Even with the cold of the night, his hand was hot against his skin. He could feel the red-head's heat radiating from him. He heard that Alphas could control their body heat to help coupe with any weather, but Nagisa felt he was a little too warm. Was the heat really just to keep up with the cold night air?

"Perhaps I can stop by every night to see you. We can have more time together and I can always kiss you goodnight." Nagisa's heart was pounding so much, Karma could probably hear it. Having him here every night? Would he really risk getting in trouble with the king? Would he really risk having Hiromi catching him? She would see a young man coming by her "daughter's" room at night as indecent, even if he was a prince. She wouldn't approve, but...he wasn't completely against the idea of seeing Karma more often. "Maybe you need some time to think about it. You seem very flustered right now."

"N-No! I'm sorry. I would love that, but...I wouldn't want you to be in trouble for doing so. And the castle is so far from here. I would hate to have you make that trip every single night."

"For you, it's more than worth it." Those words maybe Nagisa unbelievably elated. He still felt bad about him going through all of this effort for him, but he loved that he was willing to. He was really going all out for him. He was committed and determined. Nagisa liked that about him. "That right there, is what I strive to always see from you."

"What?"

"That smile. Knowing that I can make you smile like that lets me know that I'm doing something right by you. I hope to keep that beautiful smile upon your lips forever." Nagisa wasn't even aware that he was smiling, but he couldn't stop. Karma made him feel something he's never felt before. He wasn't sure if this feeling was love, but he never wanted it to stop. Karma's smile started to fade. "Unfortunately, my time here tonight is limited and I must take my leave."

"But we will see each other tomorrow. Please don't lose your smile either. I shouldn't be the only one kept happy." Karma's smile quickly returned as he took Nagisa's hand and kissed it.

"Every moment with you brings me more joy than you'll ever know. Until tomorrow, my dear." He leaned down and kissed Nagisa's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Nagisa."

"Goodnight, Karma." He watched as the red-head prince climbed back down the tree, making sure he made it okay. Once he was on the ground, he turned and looked back up, waving at the lovely blunette. Nagisa smiled waving back. Karma walked over to the fence where he had his horse tied up, undoing the knot and mounting the black steed. Nagisa watched as his prince galloped away on his horse, a smile still present on his lips. Nagisa wasn't sure if he would ever be able to calm down around him, but he was getting more comfortable with him. Maybe that's what he wanted. Whether that was Karma's plan or not, it was working. And Nagisa was even more excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa's Dress:  
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/514fHaeTd9L._UL1500_.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

Nagisa was so anxious to see Karma again that he could barely fall asleep that night. Morning couldn't come fast enough. Nagisa woke up earlier than usual and spent the extra time making sure he had everything he needed for the day ahead of him. Most of it would be spent at the castle with the royal family. He would probably run into the king somewhere along the way, but he couldn't think about that. He was too worked up on Karma. He wanted to be with him as much as possible before he had to have tea with Prince Gakushu. He pulled on his dress to see how it would look and make sure it was nice and neat enough. For once, he actually cared how the dress looked on him. Karma already seemed smitten with him, but that didn't mean the blunette couldn't look his best for the prince. He brushed out his hair, not letting a single strand stand out. He contemplated putting it up in his pigtails, but decided against it. His mother would throw a fit if he did.

"Nagisa, it's time to..." Nagisa turned from the mirror and saw his mother entering his room. She gasped and smiled seeing Nagisa already up and dressed. She would usually have to force Nagisa out of bed and dress "her" herself. Nagisa couldn't help but smile at the elated look on his mother's face.

"How do I look, Mother?" She walked over to him and looked over him, happy with his work. Her hard work dressing "her" properly finally paying off. She gently caressed his cheek in her hand.

"Like a princess, my dear." He smiled and hugged her. She was much happier than before and not as overbearing. He knew that it was because of the princes, but she was finally being his mother that supported him. For once, he and his mother were both happy. The two blunettes went down to the dining room for breakfast. After her day off, Hiromi was getting back to work to finish up some previous orders. The conversation over breakfast was light. Hiromi, of course, was looking forward to hearing how Nagisa's day with the princes went when he got back home and hoped he enjoyed it.

"My lady," Aya said, entering the dining room. "The carriage has arrived."

"Oh, thank you, Aya," Nagisa replied, standing up from the table. Hiromi got up to walk Nagisa to the door giving him a few more reminders of his manners and etiquette around the royal family. Nagisa was barely listening as his heart was pounding loud in his ears. He was getting that much closer to seeing Karma again. Aya opened the door for them and they were met with a white and gold carriage pulled by two white horses. Nagisa took a breath as he descended the stairs towards the carriage. The footman opened the door and, to the Shiotas' surprise, out stepped someone with light red hair. Nagisa was almost excited until he realized it wasn't the right shade. It wasn't Karma.

"Oh, Prince Gakushu! What a surprise." He smiled bowing to them.

"I have come to personally escort Lady Nagisa to the castle. I apologize for not saying so in my letter."

"I..."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, Your Highness," Hiromi interrupted. "It's a very welcome surprise, isn't it, Nagisa."

"Y-Yes. Of course." He curtsied to the prince. "It's an honor to have you be my escort."

"The honor is mine, My Lady." He held his hand out to him. "Shall we?"

"Yes." He took his hand and let him lead him to the carriage. He picked up his dress as he climbed up into it and took a seat. Prince Gakushu got in after sitting across from him, the footman closing the door. Nagisa gave a nervous smile, not knowing what to do or say to him. He hadn't spent nearly enough time with him to know what he was really like. He was a bit more stiff and cordial than Karma, at least around others. This was the first time they've ever been alone together. Was that what he was really like all the time? How would Karma feel about this?

"No need to be nervous, My Lady. You don't have to be anxious around me." He saw through it?

"I-I'm sorry, Your Highness. I suppose I'm just not accustomed to being around you just yet. It will be quite the adjustment. I am grateful to you for escorting me yourself." He was surprised by it, at least. This would be something that Karma would do. Why hadn't he? Nagisa would be spending the first part of the day with him, so wouldn't he want to be with him as much as possible as he claimed?

"It is my pleasure. My brother would have come as well, but the king had some business to take care of with him. He'll be along soon enough in the day. I hope you don't mind me keeping you company until then. Perhaps I could give you a brief tour of the castle."

"I see. I don't mind at all, Your Highness. That sounds rather nice. I would enjoy that." A tour of the castle actually did sound interesting. He had marveled the exterior of the castle since he was a child. He could only imagine how the rest of the inside looked. He figured it would be a lot bigger than in looked inside. Prince Gakushu smiled.

"You don't have to hide your excitement, Lady Nagisa."

"W-What?"

"The sparkle in your eye. It gives away your true feelings. I hope you aren't discouraged by having to be with me rather than my brother. You seem to favor him."

"N-No! That's not it at all! He's...Well..." He couldn't tell Prince Gakushu, Karma's twin brother, his rival for Nagisa's hand, how he felt about the red-head. He couldn't admit he was happier to spend time with him rather than Prince Gakushu. He didn't want to play favorites. He said he would give them both a fair chance. "Prince Karma is very interesting, but I don't know much about him nor you. I wish to know more about him, but also about you. I know in the end I will have to choose one of you, but I have no bias."

"Is that so?" Nagisa felt like he was being interrogated, but kept his cool.

"Yes, Your Highness. If you or Prince Karma wish for a favorable outcome, all I wish is that your motives are true and honest. I know that you two are competing for the crown and that I'm the deciding factor. That has been made clear to me. You two will most likely try to sabotage the other to get the upper hand. I have my own guidelines of how I will choose and favoring one of you will not be fair." Prince Gakushu chuckled, making Nagisa feel uneasy. Did he say something wrong? 

"Spoken like a strong queen. This shall be an intriguing challenge for my brother and I." Nagisa felt a knot in his stomach. Prince Gakushu all but acknowledged that Nagisa was just a pawn in a game, a prize to be won. In a way, it was much like the king. Letting his intentions known up front and playing on them until he got what he want. Oddly enough, it was a good thing about the king. He always did the best for his kingdom and thrived. It was the strongest and wealthiest kingdom around. Perhaps Prince Gakushu would make a fine king, but having just that one quality would not make him a successful king. Yet it didn't hurt his chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really, super, EXTREMELY short, but it's been too long since I last updated and I've been working so much, I haven't had much time to work on it. Hopefully, there will be more soon, so I hoped you enjoyed this little update.


	10. Chapter 10

They eventually made it to the castle, which Nagisa was less nervous about having already been there once before. This time, however, he would get to see more of it. The rest of the ride with Prince Gakushu was more comfortable than Nagisa first thought. The brothers seemed to humor his honesty and found it endearing. Being princes their entire lives, they must not be accustomed to people truly speaking their minds around them, not wanting to get on their bad side. When Nagisa gave his honest opinion on something, they seemed to enjoy it. He was able to relax a bit, which was a huge relief to the young Omega. They stepped out of the carriage and entered the large doors of the castle, Nagisa's hand in the prince's as he led her inside. Waiting inside for them was the busty blonde woman from The Reveal.

"Ah, Miss Irina. I do hope you weren't waiting here the entire time." The woman scowled at him, her hands on her hips. 

"In fact I was. You left the castle without informing anyone. I expect something like this from Prince Karma, but you're usually better at that." Nagisa was surprised at how sternly she addressed him. Maybe they were a little more used to that than he first thought.

"My apologies," he chuckled. "I thought Lady Nagisa would appreciate an escort. My Lady, this is Miss Irina Jelavic. She is my and my brother's foreign language teacher."

"A pleasure to meet you," Nagisa said, giving her a curtsy. The woman's icy blue eyes stared intently at Nagisa, looking him up and down. It reminded him of his mother's disapproving gaze that he's seen so many times in his life. Did she not like him already? 

"Charmed. So, you're the Omega the princes are fighting over?" This woman was more intimidating than the king. Was she really just their teacher? Was she an Alpha as well? He's never seen a Beta with such a commanding presence and extreme beauty. A teacher to the princes wouldn't be too low of a position for an Alpha woman, especially if she has the intelligence and experience for it.

"Now, Ms. Jelavic, there's no need to stare her down. Prince Karma and I are both very much looking forward to courting her. I hope you two will get along swimmingly." The blonde continued to stare at Nagisa, not knowing what to do or say to her.

"If you say so, Your Highness. Anyway, Prince Karma should be finishing up soon, so feel free to keep...Lady Nagisa company." Nagisa's eyes widened at her hesitation before calling him Lady. Did she know? How could she? There was no way...right?

"Gladly." Thankfully, Prince Gakushu pulled him away from Ms. Irina. Nagisa felt more anxious around her than the prince and he wasn't sure why. He could almost feel her eyes on him as they walked away. Nagisa wasn't left alone with his thoughts too long before Prince Gakushu led him into the next room with was covered in beautiful paintings. The blunette was instantly captivated by the portraits. "This is our own little art gallery. A lot of what you see here were made by our predecessors, even the king himself."

"Your family painted these?"

"That's correct. Feel free to look around at your leisure, My Lady." The prince released Nagisa's hand and let him look around. Nagisa didn't know much about art, but he could appreciate the time and hard work put into each piece. He eventually came to a portrait of a familiar looking woman with long, bright red hair and deep golden eyes. It was the late Queen Akane. She looked more youthful in the painting, but the blunette could tell it was her. Nagisa remembered seeing her a few times as a child as the queen enjoyed exploring the town and checking in on her subjects. He remembered how excited his mother was when she surprised her with a visit to her shop. Nagisa recalled the queen being kind and warm, even a bit mischievous according to some rumors. Perhaps that's where Karma got his mischievous side. 

"If you don't mind my asking, who painted this one?" Prince Gakushu walked over and stood beside him, looking up at the portrait of his mother.

"This is one the king painted himself. I believe it was the first and only portrait of a person he ever made." 

"Is that so?" It was a bit odd to hear. From his phrasing, the king has other paintings, but the queen being the only person he captured on canvas. "Why is that?"

"An excellent question, My Lady, that I do not have the answer to. My father has never explained his reasoning behind it and probably won't." He stared at the painting for a moment longer. "But, if I were to guess, I would think it would be because of the respect he had for her. He may not be the biggest advocate of love, but I believe part of him loved her because of how much he respected her as a strong Alpha woman and as his queen. He painted this as an anniversary gift for her after their first year of marriage. If that doesn't show his feelings, then I don't know what does."

"I see." A small smile played on Nagisa's lips. Ever since his mother planted in his mind that he would have to marry royalty, he couldn't stop thinking about the marriages of nobility. Even now, knowing that there was a chance he could have a happy marriage with someone he loved, Alphas don't always have this option. The queen always seemed so happy anytime she was seen and he wondered if it was the same within the castle walls. Something about thinking that the king somewhat loved his queen made him happy. Even if the attraction wasn't always there, something could still spark.

"Would you like to share your thoughts with me, My Lady? I can see that something is going through your mind. I'm willing to listen to anything you wish to say." 

"Oh, it's nothing important, Your Highness. I suppose I have thoughts go through my mind a lot that aren't always worth voicing."

"Well, I think it's time to change that mindset." He took Nagisa's hand in his own, giving it a gentle kiss. It didn't have the same effect as Karma's, but this was different as his heart still skipped a beat. "Your thoughts may be more valuable than you think. As queen, your thoughts and opinions will be important and you should not be afraid to voice them. I can tell that you are a deep thinker and keep a lot to yourself. I, for one, would love to know what goes on in your mind and I know others would like to know as well. Don't try to keep everything to yourself, my dear."

Prince Gakushu certainly had a way with words. His voice was low and alluring, almost comforting. At that moment, he didn't intimidate Nagisa at all. He almost felt that the prince was putting in more of an effort to make him comfortable. He wanted him to share his thoughts, let everything out even if it was something minuet. Nagisa couldn't say for sure if he was starting to feel anything towards the prince, but he could say that he was starting to somewhat trust him enough to open up a bit more. He wouldn't go as far as to tell him his secret, but he really wasn't ready to tell any of the royal family that. 

"Very well said." The couple saw the king entering the room. "Lady Nagisa, it is good to see you again. I do hope that my son has been a good host since your arrival." 

"Yes, Your Majesty. Prince Gakushu has been a gracious host and a perfect gentleman." He took his hand from Prince Gakushu's hold and turned to face the king, giving him a curtsy. "It is good to see you as well."

"The pleasure is mine, my dear. I am sorry that I cut into your time with Prince Karma, but there was some important business I needed with him."

"I completely understand, Your Majesty, and I don't mind at all. He is your son and the prince after all. I'm sure your business with him was very important and urgent."

"Indeed it was, but now I must borrow both of the princes for another task, one that I would like to have you present for." 

"M-Me?" Nagisa couldn't imagine what it was that the king wanted him to be apart of. He might have felt comfortable with the princes at different degrees, but the king himself was much more intimidating than both of them combined. He would really have to be careful with what he said around him. "It would be an honor to join you in this endeavor, Your Majesty."

"The honor would be ours, My Lady," said Prince Gakushu, holding out his hand to him. "Shall we?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Nagisa put his hand in the prince's.

"Now, let us get going. We mustn't keep Prince Karma waiting. He has been very anxious about see you, young lady. You have certainly left an impression on him." Nagisa blushed lightly just at the mention of his name, his heartbeat speeding up again as they left out of the gallery.

"Is that so? I hope that's a good thing."

"I believe it is. He has been very determined to win your affection. I don't believe I have ever seen him this motivated about anything. You must truly be a special one." 

"I suppose so." Nagisa's heart was pounding again, something he was slowly getting used to. He couldn't help how the boy made him feel and part of him hoped that he would always feel this anxious and excited about Karma. Speaking of the red-head, Nagisa was able to pick up his scent before they even entered the room. His heart was doing back flips in his chest and he felt giddy inside at the thought of seeing him again. Their bond must have been getting stronger since he was beginning to pick up his scent more frequently. A guard opened the door before them and Karma was the first sight that filled Nagisa's vision, almost ignoring the line of men behind him. Karma's sights were also on Nagisa when they entered, a smile spreading on his face.

"Lady Nagisa, I'm happy to see you again. I hope my brother didn't bore you too much." Prince Gakushu smirked at his twin.

"Of course not, Your Highness. I was able to keep Lady Nagisa well entertained in your absence. I was just showing her the gallery."

"Now, now, boys. We have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment." The princes relented and put their competition on hold for the time being. Prince Gakushu kissed Nagisa's hand again before standing by his brother in front of the king. Nagisa could've sworn she heard a low growl from Karma. "As you two know, one of you will become king soon. As per tradition, once you begin courting, you are to choose your knight. A knight's first and most important duty is to protect the king. Before you are the knights that have been training for years to learn how to protect you and are the best of the best. Here, you will choose who will be your personal knight." 

Choosing a knight? That's what the king wanted him present for? He wasn't even aware that it was some sort of ceremony. He was actually glad that the king asked him to join them. He would need to learn as much as he can about the customs and traditions of royalty. He mentally kept notes on what was going on.

"Prince Karma, why don't you go first? It is a very important decision to make, so choose wisely." Karma's eyes scanned the line of men in armor. They all stood at attention, shoulders squared, eyes forward, not moving an inch. His eyes soon landed on Nagisa, who was standing at the edge of his line of sight.

"I believe Lady Nagisa should be the one to make this decision." Nagisa's eyes widened in shock, not expecting to be participating in this. The king, on the other hand, looked thoughtful.

"Really? And why do you say that, my son?"

"Well, the job of the king's knight is to protect, not only the king, but also the queen and the royal family, correct? There's no doubt that Lady Nagisa will be the one to become queen, so I think it's only right that she chooses with whom she would feel the safest. If she would trust the knight to protect her, then whichever of us becomes king should also trust him to protect us as well." Nagisa had to admit that his reasoning was pretty sound, but he still wasn't sure how he would feel taking over such an important decision. The king smirked and nodded. 

"Very wise thinking, Prince Karma. Prince Gakushu, do you have any objections to this?" Prince Gakushu's eyes narrowed at his brother, a bit bitter that he hadn't thought of it first. His scowl was replaced with a smug smile.

"Not at all, Your Majesty. I too think this decision is best left in the future queen's capable hands." Nagisa felt nervous about choosing the king's personal knight. He knew that in the future he would have to make a lot of important decisions, but he didn't know he would have to start this soon.

"There is no need to be anxious, my dear," the king said, seeing the worried expression on Nagisa's face. "Your choice boils down to one simple thing: who do you feel the safest with? Who, besides the king, will give you a sense of security?" 

Nagisa simply nodded, taking a breath before stepping out before the line of soldiers. They've trained their entire lives to protect the king. They would all put their lives on the line to protect the royal family. How could he possibly choose? He really needed to take his time on this. Without much to go on, he had to go with his instincts. As an Omega, he could choose a mate based on how safe they feel with him. This was very similar to that. He slowly walked down the line of men, examining them closely. None of them dared to look down at him. Off to the side, he noticed an older man that wasn't in the line. He had an air of superiority about him. He must have been the king's own knight. Or maybe the one that trained all the men. Could be both. 

Turning his attention back to the line of men, one in particular stood out to him. The man was tall with short, spiked hair and piercing dark eyes. Nagisa lingered in front of the man, causing him to look down at the blunette. He didn't expect him at actually react to him. The man locked eyes with Nagisa, looking straight at him. He had an air of strength and intimidation surrounding him, but Nagisa didn't fear him. His eyes were alert, ready for anything as if Nagisa would attack him at any moment. He had the presence of an Alpha, though he couldn't be sure if he actually was.

"What is your name?" The man gave a bow. 

"Tadaomi Karasuma at your service, My Lady." The older man suddenly stepped over.

"My Lady, with all due respect, while Karasuma is an exceptional soldier, I must warn that he has some...trouble following orders. While I believe he is a good choice and he is loyal, obedience isn't his strong suit." Nagisa met Karasuma's again, seeing that the man wasn't lying, yet Nagisa didn't feel any less safe around him. If he was that bad, he wouldn't still be in the line up, would he? He wasn't sure if he should choose someone else or go with his first choice. He looked over to the princes. Karma gave him a reassuring smile while Prince Gakushu gave him a knowing smirk and nod. Nagisa knew he had to voice his thoughts and now would be a good time to put that into motion. He took a breath and turned back to the older knight. 

"Has his disobedience ended in any causalities practice or otherwise?" 

"Well, no, My Lady. He's never let any of his comrades go down..."

"Meaning that his so called disobedience is really him doing what he believes is the best option to make sure everyone makes it out alive?" Prince Gakushu wore a smug smirk, somewhat proud that Nagisa was speaking up and not blindly following what everyone says. With time, she'll make an excellent queen. 

"I suppose it can be seen that way, but..."

"You would not have put him in the line up if you thought he was an ill fit as the king's personal knight. And a knight needs to able to think on his feet and sometimes question his orders, especially if he knows that the orders will not be effective and possibly lead to a loss." The older knight seemed surprised that Nagisa not only spoke up against him, but even cut him off. If he didn't know he was an Omega, he would've thought he was dealing with another head strong Alpha.

"Of course, My Lady. I apologize for doubting your decision. It wasn't my place." Nagisa returned his attention to Karasuma.

"Tadaomi Karasuma, will you take on the responsibility of protecting and serving the next crowned king and myself as the queen?" Karasuma got down on a knee in front of Nagisa, placing a hand over his heart. 

"I will stake my life on keeping you and the king safe. No matter what happens, I vow to stay by your sides." Nagisa felt proud of himself. Karasuma seemed like the perfect choice for his and the king's knight. If only it was this simple to choose who will actually become king. That will come in time. King Gakuho stepped forward and stood beside Nagisa. 

"Thank you, men. Your services to the kingdom will not be in vain. Even though you were not chosen does not mean your status has lessened. You are still the elite and you will lead by example to the rest of the army. You are dismissed." They all bowed to the king as they were led out by the older knight. "Karasuma, this is a momentous day for you. From now on, you will have a new responsibility on your shoulders. Are you sure you're willing to bear it?"

"I pledged my loyalty and life to this kingdom the day I joined this army, Your Majesty. I am willing to shoulder any burden if it means the prosperity of Kunugigaoka and the survival of the royal family."

"Selfless, strong, and loyal," the king remarked, placing a hand on Nagisa's shoulder and giving him a smile. "You made an excellent choice, my dear."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but I just picked who I would feel safe protecting me."

"Which is why your choice was the best. The mark of a good leader is following your first instinct and seeing it through to the end." Nagisa would keep that in mind. "Now, I shouldn't take up too much more of your time. I believe you and Prince Karma arranged a tour in the garden. I'm sure you'll find it quite breath-taking."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Nagisa replied with a curtsy as the king led Karasuma from the room. Nagisa let out a breath. He was able to keep it together during all of that and he was almost amazed with himself. He didn't know he had that in him. The princes approached him, Prince Gakushu giving him a smile. 

"Did I not tell you, my dear? Your thoughts carry more weight than you think." Nagisa smiled and nodded. 

"Yes. I was still very nervous, but everything ended better than I thought."

"And I am very proud of you." Yet another low growl escaped Karma's throat. He really didn't like that Nagisa was suddenly getting along with his brother. "Well, I suppose it's my brother's turn to spend time with you now. I shall see you for tea at three, My Lady."

"I look forward to it, Your Highness." Prince Gakushu took Nagisa's hand and kissed it, shooting a mischievous look at his twin before turning to leave. It only reminded Nagisa was this was still a competition for them and he was the prize. He hated to think of it that way, but it was true. 

"Nagisa? Are you alright? You look upset." Now that it was just the two of them, they could drop the titles. Nagisa felt at home when it was just him and Karma. The pounding of his heart and the flutter in his stomach returned and it was wonderful. He gave his prince a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Karma. Just still a little nerve wracked from that ordeal. I wish you hadn't volunteered me like that though." Karma simply chuckled.

"My apologizes. Perhaps a walk through the garden will get you to forgive me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Nagisa felt a lot calmer and more relaxed now that it was just him and Karma again. Though, he did have to admit that he did enjoy his time with Prince Gakushu. He was able to speak up in the knight choosing because of the prince's encouragement. He thought that trait was important to being an effective king. Leaders should lead by example and encourage their followers so they can grow to be their best. Nagisa had to be sure that he kept better track of Karma's positive traits as well. His decision was important to the future of the kingdom and he couldn't be biased in his choice.

"Is everything alright, Nagisa?" Karma asked. "You've been rather quiet."

"Oh, yeah. Yes, I'm okay. Just thinking. I'm sorry." Karma smirked, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"That's fine. I'm not expecting you to fill the air with useless conversation and empty words. You seem like more of a thinker than a talker. Really taking your time to sort out your thoughts before you speak when things are calm and quiet." He was more or less right. Nagisa had spent most of his keeping his thoughts to himself. His mother always spoke for him and never let him really have a say in anything. The few times she did let him speak, he was already able to have all of his thoughts organized. He pretty much had all the time in the world. That wasn't necessarily a bad trait for a queen, was it? He would think of any outcome to any situation and respond accordingly.

"I suppose you could say that. I'll try not to bore you with my calculating silence." Karma chuckled bringing Nagisa's hand up to his lips, planting a soft kiss and leaving a tingling feeling in the blunette's skin.

"I don't find it boring in the least. I won't force you to speak before you're comfortable, but I should give you a taste of your own advice. There may be tense situations where you, as the queen, will also need to think on your feet and make a last minute decision. You won't have as much time to sort your thoughts. There will be times where you'll have to make a decision in the king's place and you need to be prepare for those situations." For a moment, Nagisa saw how mature and regal the red-head could be. This is the advice he expected from Prince Gakushu or even the king himself. He understood that Karma cared that Nagisa would be prepared to take on the role of queen, but that quick lesson came from nowhere.

"That was...really insightful, Karma."

"Well, I have been prepped to become king since I was born. It makes sense that I should pass down some of my knowledge to the future queen and, hopefully, my future wife," he replied with a smile that made Nagisa's cheeks heat up and heart back flip again. Nagisa's heart was definitely leaning towards choosing Karma to marry, but he needed to keep his emotions out of the decision for the time being. That wasn't something he was new to, but this was more difficult for him.

"Well, I appreciate the lesson, Your Highness," he said returning the smile. Karma chuckled as they reached the garden. The prince smiled to himself as he saw that sparkle return to his love's bright eyes. He loved seeing it in Nagisa's eyes and loved that he was able to give "her" that joy and enlightenment.

"Now, I believe I promised my future queen a tour through the gardens. And there is much to see." Nagisa smiled squeezing his hand.

"Then I suppose we should get started." Karma smiled, bringing Nagisa's hand up for another kiss.

"As you wish, my dear Nagisa." The garden had many different sections for plants, herbs, fruits, vegetables and even a large hedge maze in the center. Nagisa was glad that Karma was with him because he most likely would've gotten lost if he were by himself. Karma lead him through the rose bushes that weren't in bloom yet since it was still winter, even though the winter months weren't too harsh in Kunugigaoka. Two rows of rose bushes bordered the walkway of the garden as they made their way through. On one side was bright red roses that almost matched Karma's and the other side had a lighter shade of red that was closer to the king's and Prince Gakushu's.

"Are these roses representative of the royal family?" Nagisa asked.

"Very observant, Nagisa," Karma replied with a smile. "When the new king and queen are crowned, these flowers are exchanged out to represent them. They don't necessarily need to be roses. It can be whatever flower the king or queen desires."

"I see." Nagisa examined each bush that they passed. Even though the queen has been gone for years, they were still well tended to. "So even if the king or queen are deceased, their flowers stay?"

"Until the next is crowned, yes. Or if they choose to remarry, which my father never did. I suppose he wanted to keep my mother's memory alive. He sometimes comes out to tend to the flowers himself."

"He really cared for the queen, didn't he? I mean, even if he didn't love her, he must have felt something for her. Why else would he honor her in this manner? Keeping up her roses and painting her portrait?" Karma simply smiled at him. He had seen his father as hypocritical about the situation as well. He doesn't seem to care if his sons fall in love as long as they married well, yet he himself seemed to love his wife. While Karma has never heard him speak those words, his actions spoke for themselves.

"Who knows? The king never lets all of his true intentions known, even in menial matters that wouldn't help nor harm how he is as king." He leaned down and picked a red rose from the bush. "Whatever his reason, I can admit he knows how to nurture and grow something to it's full potential. He may be tough at times, but that's how you know he really wants the best for someone."

He put the rose in Nagisa's hair, pushing it back and showing more of his face. The bright red flower complimented his blue eyes and hair perfectly. Karma's hand moved down to caress Nagisa's cheek, his thumb gently sliding back and forth against his soft skin. Nagisa couldn't help but lean into his warm touch, feeling comforted by it. Karma's scent seemed to surround him, caressing and warming his body. He could only imagine how much of his own scent was permeating the air since he had little control over it. His scent, from who knows how far away, was what attracted the Alpha prince in the first place.

"Nagisa?"

"Y-Yes?" Nagisa was suddenly pulled tightly against him. He could feel Karma quickly lift him off of his feet for a moment to spin them, drawing his sword from its sheath and pointing it towards a man that was suddenly standing behind them, holding it against his neck. Nagisa never even heard him approach. Was he that quiet or was Nagisa that out of it that he wasn't aware of his surroundings? The man simply smiled at the two of them.

"Reflexes as quick as always, Your Highness. And you protected the lady as your first priority. Very admirable." Karma smirked as she sheathed his sword dagger back into its scabbard.

"You really shouldn't try to sneak up on me, Sensei. I might actually manage to kill you one of these days." The man chuckled at the prince.

"Oh, please do continue to try, my prince, but you still have much to learn before you even get close." Nagisa was thoroughly confused at this point. He recognized the dark-haired man from The Reveal trying to look down Ms. Irina's dress. It's safe to say that wasn't the best first impression.

"We'll see about that. In the meantime, I believe you should get properly introduced to the young lady. Lady Nagisa, this is my and Gakushu's teacher. We call him Koro-Sensei." Koro-Sensei bowed to Nagisa, taking his hand and kissing it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Nagisa. It's an honor meeting a very rare Omega such as yourself."

"So I've been told. Nice to meet you as well," Nagisa replied, giving him a smile. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you called Koro-Sensei?"

"Well, that my dear is a long story in itself. To shorten it, when I first came to be the teacher of the princes, I had no name. I was bestowed the name Koro-Sensei by the twins for my unkillable nature. The details of that is for another day. Just know that very soon, I will become your teacher and tutor as well." Nagisa was surprised and confused by this.

"Tutor? Why?"

"You will need special training before you are ready to become queen. It is required of all future queens, especially for those who were not born into royalty like yourself. Ms. Irina and I will work tirelessly until we polish you to your full beauty and potential. I was very impressed with your knight choosing and can already see you blossoming. You will be a very lovely queen." Nagisa smiled at him. He was kinda glad that Koro-Sensei would be teaching him. He didn't know the first thing about ruling a country. The princes have been groomed their entire lives to take the throne. He would have a lot of catching up to do and learn the most important roles of being queen.

"Thank you, Koro-Sensei. I'll trust you with my education from now on." He curtsied to him. Koro-Sensei chuckled at the young "lady."

"Nehehehe~ It will be an honor to teach you, my dear. Now, I won't disturb your time with your prince any longer. Just wanted to make your acquaintance and properly introduce myself."

"It was very lovely meeting you, Sensei." The teacher bowed to the couple before turning and leaving them alone. Nagisa thought he was an odd man, but very polite. And if he's taught Karma and Prince Gakushu everything, he knew he was in good hands. Nagisa smiled and looked up at Karma. "You have some very interesting teachers. They must really work you and your brother hard."

"They do, but it's nothing we can't handle. And I'm sure you'll catch on very quickly as well."

"I can only hope," he chuckled. "Anyway, what was with that greeting? Do you always threaten him with your sword?" 

"Not always. I usually use whatever is at my disposal, though I can assume that you are referring to if I always attack him and why?" Karma asked with a grin.

"You would assume correctly."

"Well, that's quite a story..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write. Or rather, it took forever to finish. This chapter has been in limbo for a while and it's finally done. Hopefully it was worth the wait and I'll try to have the next one out as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Nagisa listened intently to Karma speak of the mysterious Koro-Sensei. It wasn't so much of a backstory since no one, not even the king, knew much of his story before he came to the castle. Apparently, Karma and Prince Gakushu have their own stories of who he used to be. Other than being an exceptional teacher, he had wisdom and skills that hint at something more to him, including his insistence on the princes attempting to take his life. He was swift and cunning unlike anything they've seen before. Karma thinks that he used to be an assassin while Prince Gakushu thinks he used to be a spy for one of the neighboring kingdoms. Koro-Sensei never confirmed nor denied any of their theories, so either of them could be true. 

The thing that raises the most questions is the ring he always wears. Nagisa hadn't even registered that he wore a ring. It was black and, if you look close enough, there was a crescent-shape etched onto it. When questioned, all he would say is that it was given to him by someone special. It made Karma think that the teacher may have been married or at least in love at some point in his life. Given by how he would admire the ring, it was easy to deduce that whoever they were is no longer around. Karma would feel some pity for the teacher he was constantly trying to assassinate. Maybe it was why he was all for Karma falling for Nagisa and winning her heart. Maybe he was a romantic like that. 

"You admire him, don't you?" Nagisa suddenly asked. 

"Admire? That's a bit of a strong word. I will admit that he, aside from Ms. Irina, was actually able to survive my brother and I as a teacher. He's stuck around the longest, I'll give him that. If anything, I commend him for being able to hold onto his sanity for this long," he replied with a grin. Nagisa could only imagine how much grief he must give Koro-Sensei during their lessons. It's no argument they're both intelligent, but it's obvious that Koro-Sensei has a well of wisdom hidden away, something that Karma seems to dive into every now and again.

"Despite your best attempts to drive him away?" a voice asked. Prince Gakushu approached the couple that was sitting at the fountain at the center of the garden. "You have a bad habit of doing that with new teachers."

"And you, my brother, have a bad habit of appearing when you aren't wanted," Karma growled. Nagisa felt that Karma's hostility towards Prince Gakushu was getting worse. Or were they always like this and he's just seeing more of their true natures toward each other?

"Sorry to interrupt, but it is nearly three. As you recall, I did invite Lady Nagisa to tea. I'm just making sure you don't selfishly take up all of her time." Had time really gone by that fast? It felt that the knight choosing was only minutes ago and they just entered the garden. Time had slipped by both of them. Nagisa could see Karma's jaw clench, seeing that he had to part with him once again. Nagisa grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, making him look at him. Nagisa smiled at him. 

"It's okay, Your Highness. I'm sad that our time has ended as well, but we will have more soon enough." The anger and hostility seemed to drain for him in seconds. He returned a smile and a squeeze of "her" hand as he stood up, pulling "her" up with him.

"Of course. I apologize for nearly losing my temper. It was very unbecoming of me." 

"It's okay. Just because you're a prince and an Alpha doesn't mean you're immune from emotions." Prince Gakushu cleared his throat, reminding them that he was still there and earning a glare from Karma. "I mustn't keep the prince waiting much longer. Until next time."

"Yes," he said, kissing Nagisa's hand. "Until next time, my dear." 

The pair reluctantly pulled away from one another as Nagisa went over to Prince Gakushu, who held his arm out for her as she took it around her own. He smiled at her as he led her out of the garden. "I hope you had an enjoyable time with my brother. You two seemed reluctant to part."

"Yes, it was very enjoyable. He showed me around the grounds and told me of the rose bushes. Most of the stories towards the end involved Koro-Sensei."

"Ah, yes. Our teacher is a very unique and interesting man. We don't know much of his past, so I can only assume my brother told you stories of how he basically tortured the poor man when he first arrived?"

"Tortured? Isn't that a bit harsh? I admit that his highness may be mischievous in his ways, but I doubt that torturing someone would befit him." The look that Prince Gakushu gave Nagisa gave the impression that he knew something about his brother Nagisa didn't. "Am I wrong?"

"Who knows, my dear? Slandering my brother's name gives me no benefits nor joy, so I will not speak of subjects I am not an expert in." That was definitely a lie, knowing he would have everything to gain if Karma was defaced. As for joy, the two are always butting heads. If he spoke negatively of his twin to Nagisa, it would affect his decision as which of them would be better suited as king. Some things would certainly be clearer if they set their competitiveness aside for a moment, but Nagisa would have to work with what he was given. He had plenty of time to observe them, but he would try not to procrastinate on a choice for too long.

Prince Gakushu led Nagisa back into the castle from the garden, leading him to where they would have tea. The prince didn't say where exactly, just that it will have a lovely view. Maybe another part of the castle that I haven't seen yet, Nagisa thought to himself. They didn't speak much on the short walk, allowing Nagisa to make a mental map of the castle. He would be here a lot, so it would benefit him to not get lost if he were ever on his own. After going up a flight or two of stairs, he led Nagisa into a new room that he assumed was a parlor. It was a beautiful room painted a light shade of red with a crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling. The furniture was polished and well-kept, as if no one had ever stepped foot in the room before. It was exquisite, but Nagisa noticed that there was no tea or refreshments of any kind set up on any of the tables. 

"Over here, my dear," the prince said as he led the blunette over to the balcony door. He opened the door for him to reveal a round table with a white table cloth, set with a blue floral tea set and a display of baked goods. A tall man, presumably a butler, stood there as well, bowing to the couple. Nagisa couldn't help but smile. 

"It's lovely, Your Highness."

"I'm glad you think so, My Lady," he said, pulling her chair out for her and letting her take her seat. "I made sure to pick out the tea set and sweets myself. I wasn't sure of your particular tastes, but I do hope you enjoy the selections for today." 

"Everything looks wonderful. I'm sure it will all be delicious," Nagisa replied as the prince took his seat across from her.

"I also hope the view is to your liking as well," he says gesturing to the garden as the butler began to pour their tea. "I made sure to choose the balcony that has the best view of all the land. From here, you can see everything from the roses to the hedge maze, even the cliff and the ocean."

"I see. It's gorgeous. Even after actually being taken around it, seeing all of it like this really shows how big it all is. I feel like a little ant compared to it."

"Nonsense, my dear. You are much more akin to a butterfly, beautiful and graceful as you flutter about in exploration." A light blush dusted across his cheeks, darting his eyes away for a moment as the butler placed a teacup in front of him. 

"You flatter too much, Your Highness." He simply chuckled at her bashfulness. 

"I apologize, my dear, but I must give praise when it is due. I do stick by my words, though, and I hope on your next exploration through the garden, I may join you and show you some of my own spaces to spend time."

"That would be nice, though, I have to say I'm a bit surprised you have a favorite place in the garden."

"Oh? And why is that, My Lady?" he asked as the butler placed another teacup in front on him. 

"Well, and I mean no offense, but you don't seem like an outside person." He smirked in interest. 

"Then, tell me, what kind of person do you think I am? I'm very curious, so don't be shy." Nagisa wanted to be careful with his wording, taking a moment to gather up what he took from the prince's character. At least of what little he observed from their short time together.

"I take you as a very studious man. Someone who is more by the book than spontaneous. You would much rather stay inside where it's quiet to read and study, taking in as much knowledge and wisdom as you can as opposed to spending time outside of the inner walls of the castle," he starts, pausing for a moment to gauge the prince's reaction. His expression hasn't changed much, still smirking and intently listening to his thoughts as he sipped his tea. "Yet, that isn't to say you're anti-social. You enjoy having battles of wits and words, especially with Prince Karma. I'm sure you would also have these with the king and your teachers, testing to see if they are up to your standards or vice versa."

"And you were able to gather all of that from spending a combined hour with me?"

"It was just a guess. I'm sure I was wrong about most of it."

"On the contrary, my dear, you almost have me pegged." Nagisa's eyes widened a bit in surprise. Was he really that good at reading people? He barely spent any time with Prince Gakushu, yet he was able to infer most of his personality so quickly. "I would consider myself studious, as well. I need to learn all I can to become a great king, even greater than my father. That isn't to say I like to confine myself in the castle day and night. Outside activity is also a must. Being physically strong is just as important as mentally. As for these battles of wits and words, I cannot deny I sometimes like to put others to the test to see if I've gotten better. You never know if you've truly learned something properly if you don't test yourself."

"I suppose so."

"That isn't to say you should continue to be intimidated by me. I can be just as easy to talk to as my brother."

"I never...," he stopped for a moment as he looked over the balcony down into the garden. He could see Karma still at the fountain where they left him, but he wasn't alone anymore. He was sitting there talking with a young blonde girl. Nagisa couldn't see her face all that well, but she did look a bit familiar. Maybe he saw her at The Reveal at some point. Prince Gakushu looked over at the sight of his brother with the girl, seeing what caught Nagisa's attention. 

"Ah, her. That is Rio Nakamura, another Alpha and distant cousin. She and her father came for our reveal."

"I see." He saw the pair laughing and sitting very close together. "Are they close?"

"Hmm," he hummed holding back his smirk. "You could say that. She would spend a lot of summers here and those two would be nearly inseparable. They would terrorize me and the servants tirelessly. She was actually to be betrothed to one of us. Our fathers were to discuss and decide after The Reveal, but then Karma found you. I'm sure whichever of us doesn't marry you will marry her." 

"Is that so?" Nagisa's eyes never left the two of them laughing and enjoying each other's company. It looked so natural, like they belonged together. They've known each other for years whereas Karma had only just met Nagisa. Would it be better if he married her instead? Nagisa suddenly felt a pain in his chest, as if something was squeezing his heart. Prince Gakushu's hand was suddenly on his, making him return his attention to the prince. "I-I'm sorry. I guess my mind wandered."

"Nothing to worry about, my dear. It happens to all of us. Let us take a breath and enjoy our tea. We may even sit in silence if you wish." Nagisa's eyes wandered down to Karma and Rio at the fountain. He couldn't be biased. He couldn't let his feelings dictate this. He looked back to the prince across from him.

"No, I'm fine. I promise. Besides, you said yourself that we haven't spent much time together. I'd like to learn more about you."

"And I you. Feel free to ask me anything you wish to know about me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to talk to me? Want to discuss this and other stories? Join my discord server!
> 
> Discord Server:  
> https://discord.gg/C4MfwjG

The time passed rather quickly as Nagisa was finding himself enjoying more of Prince Gakushu's presence. They were learning more and more about each other, letting Nagisa feel more comfortable around him. Maybe not enough to be on a strictly first-name basis with him, but enough that he didn't have to feel stiff around him. He even temporarily forgot about Karma and Rio down in the garden. By the time he looked down into the garden again, they were gone. He wondered where they went, but figured he would run into Karma before he returned home for the day. If he wasn't too busy with Rio, that is.

"I must say, my lady, I have enjoyed my time with you more than any other. You're a very intelligent young woman and, I'm not ashamed to admit this, I believe I could learn more from you than I think you can from me."

"I doubt that, Your Highness. You have a much better education than I. Plus, I do have to learn about becoming queen. You've been groomed your entire life to take the throne, so who better to learn from?" The prince chuckled as he set down his tea cup.

"I suppose that is true, but that doesn't mean I cannot learn from you."

"What can you possibly learn from me that can't be taught by your teachers?"

"How to engage the people, of course." Nagisa tilted his head a bit in confusion. Before he could ask, Prince Gakushu spoke again. "Growing up behind castle walls your entire life can only give you so many social skills. You rub elbows with other nobles and royals that either try to belittle you or get on your good side to only better their own reputations. You, on the other hand, have the advantage of living in the outside world. You've lived as just another citizen of this great kingdom. You know how to engage with them, know what they really want and need from their king. As a queen, that is an advantage you have to better the kingdom. Providing them with what they actually need rather than what we think they need. We're far too distant to really know how to keep our citizens happy and well taken care of."

"I suppose you have a point, though I can't say the kingdom is completely happy nor unhappy. Everyone's situation is different. I was pretty privileged compared to some others in town. I can't speak for everyone."

"Hmm, that is true, but it will still be apart of your job as queen to satisfy the needs of your people. You are a very observant woman. I can still trust in you to know what will be best for all involved." Nagisa let out a soft hum setting down his tea cup. The concept of him being queen didn't bother him as much as what it would mean to be queen. Unlike some other kingdoms, the queens are more than accessories to the king. Kunugigaoka has a long history of strong queens, some even more competent than the kings. They were well respected and highly regarded in their position. Everything he did would hold weight in shaping the kingdom.

"You know, I understand that me becoming a good queen is important, but most seem to only be concerned about that. Are you not worried about becoming king? If you become king, I mean. You don't seem too concerned if you get the crown." The prince simply smirked.

"Not at all. A king should always be confident and strong willed to be an effective leader. I've been trained and prepared to become king since the day I was born. Ruling the kingdom may not come as easily to you, and there's nothing wrong with that, but when you're in my and my brother's shoes, it becomes second nature. We've been taught and tested out entire lives. There isn't a situation that we haven't been prepared for. If I am to become king, I know that I will be a great one." He's a bit full of himself, Nagisa thought, but at least he seem competent. He isn't worried in the slightest, but what if something happens that he isn't prepared for? He can't know everything that's going to happen and prevent it.

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing. Though, I do wonder what your goals are for the future of the kingdom. What do you wish to change about it to help your people thrive?" He curiously raised an eyebrow at the young bluenette. 

"Am I under interrogation, my lady?"

"Not at all. My decision of who I marry will hold a lot of weight. I just want to be sure that the right prince earns the right to become king." Prince Gakushu's eyes narrowed at Nagisa, making him think that he may have offended him. He wasn't going to change his mind about his reasoning, though.

"And tell me, my dear, what exactly is your criteria for what makes a good king?" Nagisa hadn't really given that a lot of deep thought. He wanted to choose the right candidate who would be a good king, but what exactly was he looking for? What did he really know about what makes a good king?

"Both are very good questions," said a very deep voice. The two saw the king approaching the balcony.

"Father. You were listening."

"I just happened to walk in on your conversation. Forgive my interruption."

"Not at all, Your Majesty," Nagisa said bowing her head to him. 

"As for your questions, they are both important to know. It takes more than confidence and preparations to become a good king, my son. I thought I taught you better than that."

"Yes, Father," the prince grimaced, looking more angry than disappointed. Did the princes have a strained relationship with the king as well as each other? The king then turned to Nagisa.

"And being a king takes more than just his own ambitions and plans. Ruling the kingdom doesn't just fall on him. The queen has her own responsibilities, one of which is to help build upon her king. It is a partnership. Working off one another to improve your strengths and weaknesses. A good starting point of how to make your choice of who is worthy of the crown is to know what you yourself would want from your king as a citizen, then as a queen. What qualities do you think he needs? Does he have an agenda? What would keep him from being a great ruler? You have your time to shape them as well before you make a choice. Whichever of them meets or exceeds your expectations will be the obvious choice."

"I see. Thank you, Your Majesty." He would have to seek council with the king more often. He's been the king longer than Nagisa's been alive and the kingdom was doing great. Nagisa would need all the advice he could get about ruling the kingdom. Prince Gakushu cleared his throat as he stood from his chair. 

"Yes, thank you for that wisdom, Father, but I don't believe you stopped by just to listen in on us. Did you need something?"

"Ah, yes. The lady's carriage is here. It appears her mother needs her to return home immediately." Nagisa wondered why. His mother knew he would be spending the day with the princes, so she wouldn't pull him away unnecessarily. He wondered what was wrong as he stood up as well. 

"Thank you for the message, Your Majesty." He turned to the prince. "I apologize that our time was cut short, Your Highness."

"Don't, my lady. It isn't your fault. I'm sure your mother needs you for a very urgent matter. Allow me to escort you to your carriage," he said stepping away from his chair and holding out a hand to her. 

"Thank you-"

"Actually," the king interrupted. "If you don't mind, my son, I would like to escort the young lady out. I would like to speak with her a bit more."

"Of...course, Father," the prince gritted through his teeth, clenching his fist. His demeanor quickly changed as he bowed to Nagisa. "I had a very interesting time with you, my lady. I eagerly await the next time we meet." 

"As do I, Your Highness," Nagisa replied with a curtsy. The king held his hand out to "her" and "she" took it as he led "her" from the room. Nagisa's anxiety started to ebb at him again. This is the first time he had been with the king. He hasn't even had a proper conversation with him yet. 

"I do hope you truly enjoyed your time with my sons today. I understand having to put on a fake face at times to stay in someone's good graces."

"Oh, that wasn't the case at all, Your Majesty. The princes were proper gentlemen and I did enjoy today. The gardens are lovely and tea time was pleasant. I cannot wait to see everything this castle and the princes have to offer." 

"That is good to hear, though it seems they still have a lot more to learn before either of them are ready to take the crown."

"All things considered, I still have the most to learn. I wasn't born into this life, so I'm not nearly as prepared as they are." The king simply let out a hum. Nagisa didn't know how to take that. He knew the least about the king and his personality or behavior. He had the air about him of a true Alpha. Intelligent, focus, strong in all sense of the word. "Your Majesty, I hope I'm not stepping out of my bounds by asking, but would you..."

"You are wondering if you may seek council with me about your choice and role as queen?" His blue eyes widened in surprise. How did he know?

"If it wouldn't trouble you. I know you are very busy with your duties and I wouldn't want you to be distracted by my presence."

"It is no trouble at all, my dear. I would be more concerned if you did not ask this of me. You are taking your upcoming role seriously. You are not an Alpha nor are you nobility. In any other case, you would not be fit to rule, but I see potential in you. You will be the first Omega queen in Kunugigaoka history. You will have to prove that you are worthy of that title."

"Yes, Your Majesty." It eased some anxieties, but raised others. There was no turning back from here and he would need to learn as much as he possibly could. They finally made their way to the courtyard where the carriage was waiting for him. He released the king's hand and turned to curtsy to him. "Thank you for having me, Your Majesty. Please give Prince Karma my apologies for not properly saying goodbye to him."

"I'm sure he will understand, but I will give him your condolences. Until next time, my lady." He bowed to "her" before "she" climbed into the carriage. The footman closed the door behind him as they started on the way back home. Nagisa would have a lot to think about over the next who knows how long. For now, he was concerned about why his mother needed him back home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to talk to me? Want to discuss this and other stories? Join my discord server!
> 
> Discord Server:  
> https://discord.gg/C4MfwjG

After arriving home, Nagisa quickly got out of the carriage and rushed inside. There had to be an important reason for his mother to call him home knowing he was at the castle. As soon as he walked in, he saw some of his mother's luggage at the door. Were they going somewhere? It wasn't too uncommon for his mother to go out of town for work and bring him with her as a live model. What job would be this urgent and important? He made his way upstairs to her bedroom, seeing a man coming out carrying another bag of hers. The man gave him an acknowledging nod before making his way downstairs. He walked into his mother's room seeing her close another bag.

"Mother? What's going on? Are we going somewhere?" Hiromi looked up to her "daughter" as she finished with the bag. 

"Nagisa, there you are. I'm sorry for pulling you away from your princes, but I needed to tell you this in person than having you come home and I'm gone." Nagisa was even more confused. She said it as if he wasn't going with her. She was travelling by herself? 

"Where are you going?" 

"I need to visit your aunt. Her sickness has returned and her nurse quit. I have to take care of her for a while until she is healthy enough to work again or until she can find another nurse. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but it may be at least a month. You know how her health is." A month without his mother? He wasn't sure if he was more relieved or anxious. He had never been left alone home for more than a few hours, let alone a month. He usually went everywhere with her. He was glad that he would get a break from her hovering, but it still put him a bit on edge.

"But are you sure you wish to go by yourself? I can come with you and help." Hiromi gave a smile, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You have your courtships with the princes, my darling. I can't take you away from that so soon. What kind of message will that send to them? Besides, your lessons are beginning tomorrow. You can't miss them."

"Mother, you haven't traveled by yourself in years. Are you at least bringing Aya with you? You'll need her more than I."

"Nonsense, Nagisa. Aya will stay here with you to tend to your needs and make sure you are presentable before you go to the castle. Besides, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone. Word of the princes courting an Omega is bound to have spread by now." There was a hint of worry in her voice when she said that. They've kept the secret of him being an Omega to keep anyone other than the princes from asking for his hand. Now that he had both of the princes pining for him, what was the problem of everyone knowing? Surely she knew this was going to happen. She, more than anyone, was excited when the princes announced that he was an Omega.

"That was to be expected, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, which is why Aya is staying with you. She'll watch you while you're at home and you already have full security at the castle." Why is she speaking like something will happen to him if he isn't watched at all times? Was she just being paranoid or over-protective? He couldn't tell which nor did he want to question her reasoning anymore. He knew he could only question her motives so much before she gets angry and snaps. 

"If it puts your mind at ease, Mother. Just make sure to make you stay safe yourself. The kingdom can't lose their best fashion designer." She smiled kissing his forehead.

"I will be okay. Besides, it'll be nice to visit my sister. I haven't seen her in so long." A man came up the stairs and stood in the doorway.

"Madame Hiromi. The carriage is ready."

"Thank you. I will be down shortly. Aya, please bring this last bag down to the carriage."

"Yes, my lady." Aya grabbed the bag from the bed and brought it down stairs. Hiromi returned her attention to Nagisa, fixing a stray strand of his blue hair.

"I'll be sure to write you as often as I can. And I want to know about your lessons and your time with the princes." He would probably only going into detail about his lessons rather that his interactions with the princes. He could tell her enough to keep her satisfied.

"Of course, Mother. I'll see you out." The pair left the room, Hiromi locking her room with a key. It was a habit that she had whenever they left on a trip. She encouraged him to lock his room as well even though no one would be in the house. She never explained more than "You can never be too safe". They descended the stairs and walked out the front door where Aya was waiting beside the carriage. The men that helped load the carriage seemed to have already left, the only ones left being the driver and the footman who held the door open for Hiromi. She turned to Nagisa one last time with a smile. 

"I'll be back when I can. Stay safe, my daughter." He smiled back.

"I will, Mother. Enjoy your trip and tell Aunt Emiko I said hello." She kissed his forehead once more before turning to climbing into the carriage, the footman closing the door behind her. Aya moved from the carriage to stand behind Nagisa. Hiromi waved to them as the carriage started to move. Aya and Nagisa waved back until she was out of sight. Nagisa let out a sigh, not knowing what to do himself now. His mother wasn't going to be around for a while. Maybe this would be practice for him to be more self efficient. She couldn't always make his decisions for him. Whether big or small, he was going to for himself now.

"Lady Nagisa, should I prepare lunch for you?"

"Oh, no thank you, Aya." Now that it was just him and Aya, there wasn't going to be much she was going to do for him since he won't be home most of the day. He and Aya weren't exactly close, but they understood each other enough and got along well. She's been around since his father died and more like a big sister than a maid. "And, you know you don't have to address me like that without Mother around. Just Nagisa is fine."

"As you wish. Is there anything you need before I prepare for dinner?"

"No, thank you. I'll leave you to it while I go visit Kayano. I'll be back in time for dinner." Aya's expression shifted to a more serious one.

"I actually have to advise against that, Nagisa. Your mother wants you monitored at all times until she returns." Nagisa was confused by this. This was something he did nearly everyday and his mother didn't have a problem with it. She may not have known where he was, but she knew who he was with. She liked Kayano and preferred that he spend time with her. Even if people know there's an Omega around, no one knows it's him.

"Aya, I promise it'll be fine. Kayano isn't far. I won't be gone long." 

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you out of my sight. Please stay." He'd never seen Aya so serious about something. Even while doing her work, she isn't this determined. Why was it so important to keep him sheltered?

"Aya, what's going on? Why are you and mother being so paranoid that something's going to happen to me? No one knows I'm the Omega expect the king and princes. I'm not in any danger." Aya hesitated for a moment, as if trying to choose her words carefully.

"It's your mother's orders to keep you safe." Nagisa wasn't satisfied with that answer. What weren't they telling him? Was it really just because word of an Omega getting out? What suddenly changed?

***

A sudden shift. A deep inhale of breath. A scent picked up. A crazed desire for power. A deranged need to hunt. HIromi Shiota leaving the kingdom of Kunugigaoka set off a chain of events that couldn't be stopped.

"The last Omega..." A deep, sinister laugh. "You're mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda short since it was supposed to be at the end of the last chapter, but I split it up and added a little extra to this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to talk to me? Want to discuss this and other stories? Want to keep up with the progress of the current story? Join my discord server!
> 
> Discord Server:  
> https://discord.gg/C4MfwjG

It had been nearly three weeks since Hiromi left. Nagisa was adjusting to his new day to day life. His lessons with Korosensei had begun and he had to admit that he was enjoying them. Korosensei was a bit unconventional, but his teaching style worked. He could be very silly at times, but serious when it counted. His courses were difficult, yet he took the time to walk him through everything. He offered to teach Nagisa alone so they would have one-on-one time and wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable with how much farther ahead the princes were than him. Nagisa appreciated that he would go through the trouble for him. It was probably better that he wasn't with the princes since he probably wouldn't be able to focus around them. 

He spent everyday at the castle learning from Korosensei and spending time with Karma and Prince Gakushu. When he wasn't there, he was stuck at home. Aya was very reluctant about him going anywhere else. He somehow felt more trapped without his mother around. What was she so worried about? What was she afraid was going to happen? He tried asking her, but she wouldn't give him a definitive answer. He hadn't been able to meet up with Kayano and Sugino in their spot in the forest. Kayano had come by the house out of worry since she hadn't heard from him and he explained the situation to her. 

"Well, your mother has always kept you close. Maybe now she wants someone to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah, but even she let me out everyone now and then. Aya won't let me go anywhere without her. I get that she's just doing what my mother ordered of her, but I feel even more suffocated." He sighed in frustration. Kayano gave a sympathetic smile while rubbing his shoulder. 

"Well, at least it won't be for much longer, right? Your mother said she'll only be gone for a month, so you only have another week left of this."

"That's what I thought, but no such luck with me," he lamented reaching over to his desk to grab an envelope and handed it to her. She took the letter from the envelope and read it. "She sent me this today."

_"Dear Nagisa,  
I'm glad to hear that your lessons are going well, but I hope to hear more about your time with the princes. You barely mentioned them in your last letter. Also, your aunt seems to have taken a turn for the worse. She isn't deathly ill, but she is steadily approaching it. My stay here has been extended. I'm not sure when I will be back, but it may be another month or so. I apologize for being away for so long, but I pray that she regains her health soon so that I may return home. You will be in Aya's care a while longer. Please continue to stay safe. I love you, my daughter._

_Your mother Hiromi Shiota"_

"Oh, I'm sorry about your aunt," Kayano says handing him back the letter. "And about your mother. I'm sure you'll make it through this next month."

"I hope so. I've never seen Aya this...determined. As long as I've known her, she's never really been the protective type. This is an extreme for her."

"Look at it this way. There's an Omega in the kingdom, possibly the last of your kind. Everyone knows, but no one knows who it is. News has spread to all of the other kingdoms who are probably coming to see for themselves that this Omega actually exists. If they find out it's you, who knows how many other nobles could try to take you away from Prince Karma."

"I still haven't chosen him, Kayano."

"Sure," she says waving him off. "You said it yourself that she had your life planned out for years. She doesn't want anything to interfere with that plan. It's not ideal, but you know how she is."

"If that's the case, who's to say this will be my life until I marry one of them? She'll be even stricter than Aya." He sighed falling back on his bed and draping his arm over his eyes. "I just want to escape for a while. Just to go somewhere I don't have to worry about anything for five minutes."

"Have you tried sneaking out?" He moved his arm to look up at her. "If Prince Karma can sneak out of a castle almost every night to come here and see you, you can sneak out of here."

"He has experience with that kind of stuff. And with all the different training he goes through, it's child's play to him. I'd never get away with it." Before Kayano could respond, he sat up and hushed her as he heard footsteps up the stairs. Aya was the only one in the house, so he knew it was her and he didn't want her hearing what they were talking about. There was no doubt that she was also keeping in touch with his mother about what's going on with him. If she heard anything, Hiromi would know in the next letter. Aya knocked on the door before opening it.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Miss Kayano's mother is sending for her. Your carriage is waiting outside."

"Thank you, Aya. I'll be right down." Aya gave a nod before walking away. Kayano stood up from the bed and turned to Nagisa who stood up with her. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. My parents are having some important guests over tonight."

"It's okay. I'll walk you out." The pair left the room and headed down the stairs. "I'm glad you came over. I've missed you and Sugino."

"We've missed you too. Do you think Aya would be okay if he came with me next time?"

"I'd say yes if I didn't think she'd tell my mother about him. She really wouldn't let me out of her sight again if she knew." They walked outside where Kayano's carriage was waiting for her. 

"Well, it was good to see you. All things considered, it nice to see you're doing well."

"Same to you. Have fun at your important dinner." She giggled giving him a quick hug.

"I'll try. I'll see you later. Thanks for having me." She rushed into her carriage, the footman closing the door behind her.

"Anytime." They waved to each other as the carriage pulled away. Aya came out behind Nagisa.

"Shall I start on dinner?" Nagisa wasn't particularly hungry, but the more she had to do, the less she would be hovering over him. 

"Yes. I'll be in my room studying. Please don't disturb me until dinner is ready."

"Understood." She bowed before turning and heading back towards the house, stopping at the doorway to wait for him. She really wouldn't let him out of her sight if he could help it. After taking a deep breath, he walked back into the house. She closed and locked the large doors as he went back up to his room, closing that door as well. The rest of the night went by as quietly as it could. Dinner was eaten, a bath was had, and now he was preparing for bed. He wasn't really tired, so he decided to get a bit more studying to get a head start on the next chapter for English. It was his favorite subject, so maybe it could take his mind off of things for a while. There was suddenly a light knock on the window. Looking up, Nagisa saw a familiar red head boy, his golden eyes seeming to glow. Nagisa smiled, standing up from his desk and going over to the window, sliding it open.

"Good evening, Nagisa," he said lifting Nagisa's hand and kissing it, never failing to sent chills up the blunette's spine.

"Good evening, Karma." The prince moved from the tree branch to sit on the window sill, yet never entering the room. While Karma has seen the inside of Nagisa's room multiple times, he's never actually step foot in it. Not only was it to not make too many creaks in the floor, but also it was inappropriate for a man to step into a "maiden's" bedroom.

"You look troubled. Still upset of being stuck between your home and the castle?" Karma knew well of Nagisa's predicament as he told him after his mother left. Both princes knew and understood all too well of being trapped in a limited space. They spent most of their lives in the castle, never allowed to show their faces to the public.

"A little. I mostly just don't understand why I'm not allowed to go anywhere. My mother won't say why no matter how many times I ask in my letters and all Aya will say is that she has to keep me safe. Safe from what?" 

"We may never know. You shouldn't let it stress you out too much." Karma said squeezing Nagisa's hand. "What do you say we get you out of here for a while?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Sneak out with me. We can go anywhere you want. Get you some fresh air." Nagisa's eyes widened, not believing what Karma was suggesting. Kayano mentioned something like that earlier, but could he actually get away with it? 

"I don't know, Karma. It could be dangerous."

"Not with me protecting you. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He was still hesitant, even though he wanted more than anything to have some freedom. And spending more time with Karma was always welcome. "Come on. I'll have you back before your maid realizes you're gone. You deserve a few moments for yourself."

"Okay. I'll go." Karma smiled, glad that "she" agreed. "But...I'll need to change first." 

"Of course. I'll be waiting at the bottom for you." He gave Nagisa's hand another kiss before moving back onto the tree branch and climbing down to his horse. Nagisa closed the curtains, just to make sure he didn't see him. He wondered what he should put on. He couldn't wear any of his dresses and risk getting them dirty. He'd never be able to explain it to Aya. Should he risk wearing his boy clothes? Karma has seen him in them before. He never did question him about them or if he was actually a girl. At least he could explain away why he would wear them in this situation. Plus, if by some chance they were caught by someone, no one would suspect them of doing anything too inappropriate. 

Making up his mind, he pulled on his blue blouse, brown pants and shoes. He put his hair up into his usual ponytails and put on his brown flat cap that he had hidden away. He hadn't worn it in a long time and now seemed to be a good time to wear it. If they were caught, he bright blue hair would be a dead giveaway of his identity since he and his mother were the only two in town with blue hair. After giving himself a once over in the mirror, he pulled back the curtains and saw Karma waiting for him next to his horse. The prince looked up at him and waved him down. He didn't seem to mind his choice of clothing, which Nagisa was glad for. He climbed out of the window, careful not to make too much noise and wake Aya. After reaching the branch, he easily slid down the tree to the ground. And his mother said a "young lady" would never need to know how to get up and down a tree. 

"Okay, I'm ready." Karma looked him up and down, making him feel a bit nervous and reminding him that he was far from ready to tell him he was a boy. "I just...thought a disguise would be best..."

"No, no. It's not that."

"What is it?" Karma laughed, covering his face with his hand. 

"Even when you're dressed like a boy, you're still adorable." Nagisa pouted a bit. As they got closer, they started building more of a friendship. With that, he teased her about how cute he could be when doing the simplest of things. He felt this would only get worse after he found out, but he liked that they were getting this close at all. 

"Can we go? I don't want to wake Aya." 

"As you wish, my...good sir," Karma replied with a wink. He climbed up on his horse, holding a hand out to him. Nagisa took his hand and was pulled up onto his horse. It was a lot easier since he wasn't wearing a dress for once. "Where to, my dear?"

"Somewhere new. Just anything I haven't seen yet." 

"I think I know just the place." Nagisa wrapped his arms around him as he urged his horse to move away from the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, so I made the chapter a bit longer. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want to talk to me? Want to discuss this and other stories? Want to keep up with the progress of the current story? Join my discord server!
> 
> Discord Server:  
> https://discord.gg/C4MfwjG

Nagisa held tightly to Karma as they rode along into the forest. For a moment, he thought they were going back to his spot with Kayano and Sugino, but they passed the path to get to it. Karma was taking him somewhere new, but he didn't say where. Wherever it was, it was better than where he's already been. While they rode, he enjoyed the cool air of the night contrasting with Karma's natural Alpha body heat against him. He nuzzled against his back, feeling warm and safe and happy. Karma smiled, happy that "she" found comfort in him, both physical and emotional. "She" talked him about about almost everything. And he knew not just anyone could convince "her" to sneak out at night. He would make sure that "she" enjoyed "her" night of freedom.

Soon, they came out of the forest, farther than Nagisa ever went by himself or with his friends. His mother always warned him never to wander off too far into the woods where she couldn't find him. This was new territory for him and what a sight it was. There was a large open field illuminated by the moon light. Green grass and small hills as far as the eye could see. As much as he used to traveled outside the kingdom, Nagisa never realized how big Kunugigaoka really was.

"I bet it would be nice to come here during the day," he commented. "Would be a nice place to really get away from town."

"I thought you might like it out here," Karma replied, pulling on the reigns and stopping his horse. "It's not exactly a garden, but I thought you would enjoy a lot of space."

"It's beautiful." He hugged Karma tighter, resting his head against his back. Karma smiled, loving how easily he could make Nagisa happy. 

"I'm glad you like it, but this isn't all we came out here for." They started moving again, heading towards what looked like a small cottage. It wasn't hard to miss with there being nothing else around them. As they got closer, Nagisa noticed it was bigger than he thought it was going to be. It was a cottage nearly the size of a barn. He wondered if Karma had it built himself or it was always there. He stopped his horse along the side of the cottage, dismounting it and tying the reigns to a stake in the ground. He then reached his hands up towards Nagisa, helping him down.

"What is this place?" Nagisa asked as they walked around front, Karma opening the door for him.

"I found this place as a kid once and I've been coming here every now and again ever since. Don't know what it was for or who, but it's mine now. I doubt anyone knows this place exists." Karma closed the door behind them as Nagisa looked around. It was dark save for the bit of moonlight that came through the windows. From what he could see, the place still looked mostly abandoned. There were cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling and dust floated in the air. Why would a prince spend time in a run down cottage like this? "I may know all the secret places in the castle, but this is a place where I can be truly alone. Where no matter how hard someone would try to find me, they never could."

"So, you come here just to get away from the castle?"

"Sometimes. I couldn't always get away when I had to hide my face. Anyone saw a child that looked suspiciously like the king leaving the castle, it wouldn't take long for them to figure out who I was. I mostly had to come at night, but I been here a few times during the day." 

"What do you usually do? There isn't really much out this far to do." 

"Which is what makes it perfect. There's nothing and no one around. You could do whatever you want. Make your own entertainment with what you're given. Maybe it's Koro-Sensei talking, but it forces you to exercise your creativity. Make something out of nothing." That did sound like something Koro-Sensei would say. Karma really must have taken that advice to heart whenever he came out this way where there is next to nothing to work with. "You want to know something, Nagisa?"

"What?" 

"No one knows about this place. I've never told anyone about it. Not Koro-Sensei, not Ms. Irina, not even my own brother. You're the first person I've ever let know about this." Karma took his hand and squeezed it. "I know it isn't much, but it's been a safe haven for me and I want it to be for you as well." 

"What do you mean?"

"You said you've been feeling trapped lately since your mother's been away. I don't want you to feel that way, so why not take advantage of this place to your liking? Whenever you wish to get away, I will be more than happy to bring you here. This can be our place."

"Karma..." he whispered, his voice shaking and his hand squeezing Karma's a bit harder. 

"And we don't have to leave it how it is if you don't like it. We can bring things to make it more comfortable and..." The prince stopped short as he felt a soft kiss on his cheek. He looked down at Nagisa, who was blushing madly and smiling. Both of them felt like their hearts were jumping and dancing in their chests. 

"I'd love to share this place with you." Karma smiled, a blush creeping across his face as well. He pulled Nagisa against him, wrapping an arm around him tightly and caressing his cheek with his free hand. Nagisa leaned against his hot hand as his fingers lightly brushed across his soft, his thumb moving over the soft lips that were just on his cheek for a split second. He wanted to kiss them, claim them, claim "her". Their foreheads rested against each other, staring deep into each other's eyes. He wanted to kiss him too. They were completely alone. No one knew they were there. No one would know and no one would stop them. Nagisa didn't whether it was right or wrong to kiss him. 

"Well, well, what's this we found?" The unfamiliar voice quickly got their attention, making them jump away from each other. Karma immediately moved in front of Nagisa. In the doorway stood three men. With the moonlight shining behind them, it was hard to see their faces. "A crowned prince of Kunugigaoka in the middle of the night at a little rendezvous."

"Who are you?!" Karma demanded, making sure to keep Nagisa hidden behind him. He was mad at himself for not noticing their scents earlier. He was so caught up in Nagisa's that he didn't even register theirs. He didn't know who they were, but they Alphas. None that he had met before since he didn't recognize their scents. 

"This doesn't look good, Your Highness," said the man in the middle of the three. He was tall with spiked hair and that was about all Karma could make out. "Courting possibly the last Omega in the world and here are you another. What would the kingdom think?"

"None of your damned business. Nor does it matter who you are anymore." Karma reached to his side and drew his sword. Even when he was sure they would be alone, Karma was never without a weapon in case of emergencies. "You can all either leave in one piece or in many." 

Nagisa noticed a change in his voice, but to a tone he had never heard before. This wasn't anger like when Nagisa had to spend time with his brother. It almost sounded like...delight? Was he happy at the chance to fight someone? Nagisa had what Karma spar before, but he always said that he had to hold back. Now that he didn't have to hold back, what would happen?

"You don't want things to get ugly. Why don't you hand her over and let us get rid of your problem for you?" the man threatened pulling out a dagger. Nagisa's heart jumped. Did they know? They had to, right? They could probably smell him. Even though he was dressed as a boy, he couldn't hide his scent. He never learned how to. Karma took a step forward, still keeping Nagisa hidden.

"And what could you possibly want with _him_?" Karma asked with a smirk. "He's just a Beta commoner. He knows better than to say anything about this. You should really follow his example and forgot what you saw here." 

"Sorry, Your Highness, but we're not leaving until we get what we came for," the portly man said. 

"We have our orders," the last man with wavy, blond hair said cracking his knuckles loudly. "Hand her over." 

"Orders, huh? Well, I suppose you do have to follow your orders," Karma said sheathing his sword and leaving Nagisa scared and confused. He wasn't really going to hand him over, was he? How could he give him up so easily when he was itching for a fight just moments ago? He reached behind him and took Nagisa's hand, pulling him from behind him and showing him to the men. "Though, I doubt he's who you're looking for. The Omega is at home in the town."

"Is that so?" the middle man asked with suspicion. Karma then stepped behind Nagisa.

"It is. Though, if you still want to get rid of him, let me do you a favor." He suddenly grabbed Nagisa and put a knife to his throat. Nagisa gasped and froze. He couldn't scream. His voice was gone. What was going on? What was he doing? He wasn't holding him tight enough to hurt, but enough that he couldn't move. "After all, I can't let an affair like this get out. My family name would be ruined. He'll be better off dead, don't you think?" 

"Alright, I see what you're doing. If that really isn't the Omega, then go ahead and kill _him_."

"Gladly." He dagger suddenly flew across the room, embedding in the middle man's eye and making him drop his own dagger. The other two barely had time to react as Karma was suddenly in front of them with his sword, slashing at both of them. The bigger man got a gash across the throat while the blond grabbed the blade of the sword. His hand was bleeding onto the floor, but he kept pushing back against Karma. Karma grinned with a sadistic look in his eyes. "Oh you're a real fighter, aren't you? I'm going to have fun with you." 

The man grunted as he managed to push Karma a few inches away from him. His hands were slashed and bleeding, but he refused to back down. He balled his hands in fists, ready for his next attack. Seeing this was more fun, Karma dropped his sword and opted for hand-to-hand combat. The blond threw the first punch which Karma easily blocked. He was a lot stronger than his looked, but if he was able to grab a sword's blade and keep fighting, he could take a lot and barely call it a challenge. Karma blocked and parried each punch and kick, enjoying every second of it and even getting in a few jabs himself. 

Nagisa had fallen to his knees, shaking, afraid and confused. Is this what Karma thought was fun? He knew he liked to fight and pull pranks, but he never expected something like this. He really shouldn't be surprised, but seeing it first hand was it's own monster. What if he had actually killed him? A slip of the hand and his throat would have been slit like the man on the floor gasping for air. Was he going to die? He couldn't survive an injury like that. Nagisa couldn't watch anymore. He had to get out. He scrambled to his feet, running to the window on the other side of the room, not realizing that his hat had fallen off. He pushed and pushed it, trying to get it open. It finally budged and slid up. As he got up to climb out, he felt something grab his foot. 

"Where are you going?!" He looked down and saw the leader grabbing him, his face bloodied and his eye missing out of it's socket. Nagisa couldn't hold back the scream that ripped from his throat as he kicked at the man with his free leg. He kicked him in the face, making him release him. Nagisa's head knocked against the wooden board of the window, cutting the top of his head and snapping the bands keeping his hair in the pigtails. "Ha! The Omega!" 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nagisa kicked him away, not caring where, only that it would get him away as he fell out the window. A throbbing pain in his head immobilized him for a moment, the sounds of fighting and groans of pain ringing in his head from inside. For once, Nagisa wished he hadn't gone with Karma. This wouldn't have happened if he had stayed home like he was meant to. He wished he listened to his mother's orders. He wished he'd listen to Aya. He managed to stand up, but felt dizzy and a sharp pain in his head. Reaching up to rub it, he hissed and pulled his hand back, revealing blood. 

"There you are!" Nagisa jumped hearing the man's voice again as he came around the back of the cottage. Nagisa felt sick looking at him as his face somehow looked even worse than it did just moments ago. Did Karma get to him? He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted this night to be over. He took off running around to the front of the cottage, hoping to steal a horse. If he tried to run home, he wouldn't make it far if they chased him. As he made it out front, he saw the blond man fall out of the doorway onto the grass. He was covered in bruises and cuts and his face could barely be called a face anymore. What did Karma do to him?

"Nagisa?" Karma stepped out of the cottage with blood on his hands and clothes, but Nagisa doubted any of it was his. Karma took a step towards him. "Nagisa, are you okay?"

"Don't! Don't come near me!" Nagisa was grabbed from behind by the now one-eyed man. Before Karma could fly into another rampage, a dagger seemingly from nowhere was lodged into the man's other eye, making him release Nagisa. He and Karma were both confused by this as neither of them knew where it came from. 

"Lady Nagisa!" Nagisa was shocked by the voice. They both turned to see a woman with black hair on a horse galloping towards them. 

"Aya..." Nagisa breathed out in disbelief. The horse had barely stopped before Aya jumped off running over to Nagisa.

"Lady Nagisa! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Why are you not at home?" She frantically checked over him, looking for any injury. Nagisa was left thoroughly confused and light-headed. His eyes rolled back as he fainted in her arms. Karma rushed over to him.

"Nagisa?!" 

"She will be fine. I must get her home." Aya wrapped her cloak around him and lifted him in her arms. She looked the bloodied prince up and down, putting together what happened with the three unconscious and bloodied men. "You should come as well, Your Highness. I must speak with you about an important matter. You can also get cleaned up." 

"Of course." Karma had some questions of his own, but for now, he just wanted to make sure Nagisa was taken care of.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Ohm Hunters?" Aya waited until they were back home and Nagisa was taken care of to explain to him who those men were. She cleaned up Nagisa's head wound and bandaged it up. It wasn't a deep cut, so she didn't need to stitch him. With some rest and regular bandage changes, it should heal within the next few days. They were in Nagisa's room where he was still unconscious, but Aya assured Karma that "she" would be fine. 

"Yes. Alphas that track, hunt, and kidnap Omegas for their mates," she explained resting a cool towel on Nagisa's forehead. "After Omegas started going extinct, it was outlawed in most kingdoms, including Kunugigaoka."

"Explains how they were able to find us. I never should've taken her out there." 

"Yes," Aya agreed in a stern tone. "Why were you two there tonight?"

"She said she was feeling trapped and caged since her mother left. She hated it," he answered, gently stroking Nagisa's cheek. "I just wanted to give her a night a freedom. I just wanted to make her happy." 

"I understand," she replied with a sigh. "I wasn't blind to her unhappiness, but I couldn't let her free without her mother around. It was too risky. And tonight proved exactly why. This is what Madame Hiromi was worried about."

"So she knew about the hunters?" 

"She had her suspicions. The young lady being an Omega was dangerous enough. She took every precaution necessary to keep her safe. Any time the Madame had to leave on business, she found reasons to bring Lady Nagisa along because leaving her alone would've been too dangerous." 

"What I don't understand is what her mother does to keep her safe that you or anyone else can't." 

"She can shield her scent." Karma was even more confused. Betas didn't have scents like Alphas and Omegas. How could she shield it? Before he could ask, Aya answered for him. "Every mother has the ability to shield her offspring's scent whether Alpha, Beta or Omega. It's a natural instinct to protect her child from anyone that might be a threat. Along with shielding it, she can control who can pick it up, but she has to be within a certain distance of the child."

"And she's too far away to shield it."

"And because the young lady is courting you and your brother, she didn't want to take her away. When her sister's sickness takes a turn, it can take weeks or months to get her better." Karma understood, but it didn't mean he was happy about any of this. Without "her" mother around, Nagisa was constantly in danger. He all but served Nagisa up on a silver platter to those men. 

"Why not tell her? Why not let her know about this?"

"Madame Hiromi didn't want to worry her. She's aware of how much pressure she puts her under to be proper and marry a prince. She didn't want anything else weighing on her. She pushed so hard for you two because she knew she would be safe. Her ways may seem wicked and selfish, but everything she does is for the young lady's sake." 

"I see." Karma let out a heavy sigh as he sat down in the desk chair. He looked up at Nagisa's sleeping form. He put "her" through hell tonight. He had never seen Nagisa so afraid. Afraid of him. He let himself get caught up in the excitement of getting a real fight that he didn't think about what would happen if he lost control. He was trying to protect "her"...at least in the beginning. How would he be able to explain any of this to "her" after this? And he doubted "she" would want to go back to that cottage. "So, what's your story? Something tells me you're not exactly a normal maid." 

"Well," she started with a sincere smile. "Let's just say I owe my life to the Shiota family and I will do anything to serve and protect them."

"Really?" She nodded walked towards the door. 

"It is late, Your Highness. The lady needs her rest and I'm sure you need to get back before anyone realized you're gone." Karma chuckled, taking the hint and standing up. He looked at Nagisa one last time, taking "her" hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Goodnight, my love. Rest well." He wanted to return the kiss "she" gave him earlier, but knew better than to do that in Aya's presence. He released "her" hand and left the room, Aya closing the door behind them and leading Karma down the stairs. She opened the front door for him.

"Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Goodnight." He paused for a moment, looking up to Nagisa's window. "Take care of her."

"Of course, Your Highness. It is my job." He looked back to her giving her a smile as he walked down the front steps, mounting his horse and galloping towards the castle. Aya closed the door and went back up to Nagisa's room. Entering the room, she walked over to his bed and looked down at him still asleep. She removed the towel from his forehead and placed it on the nightstand. She lifted her hand and rested it on his forehead, her hand glowing a deep blue matching her eyes. "Alright, Your Highness. Let's see what happened tonight."


	17. Chapter 17

Nagisa woke up with a slight pain in his head. Last night was kind of a blur for him. He remembered that he snuck out with Karma last night. He remembered seeing the abandoned cottage, but everything after that was fuzzy. What happened? How did he get home? When did he get home? He strained a bit to sit up, his legs and back feeling oddly sore. What seriously happened last night? He would have to ask Karma when he saw him today.

"Ah, you're awake," Aya said as she walked in carrying a tray. "How are you feeling?" 

"Um...okay, I guess." Why did she ask that? Does she know something that he doesn't? Did she find out that he snuck out? She was acting oddly calm if she did. Maybe he slipped and fell when he slipped back into his room. It would explain why his head was hurting. Aya smiled as she set the tray down on the nightstand next to his bed. "Did I...fall at some point?"

"You could say that. You have a bit of scratch on your head, but it's nothing too serious. But to be on the safe side, I sent a letter to the castle this morning and informed the princes and your teacher that you will be recovering from an injury for a few days." 

"Oh. I see." So much for seeing Karma. He really wanted to know what happened last night at the cottage. He doubted anything...inappropriate happened. Karma wouldn't do anything that he wasn't comfortable with and that would definitely be on the list. Aya tended to the bandage on his head, wiping his wound clean as best she could with his hair in the way and putting on a fresh bandage. 

"Once the cut closes, we will have to wash your hair again." Nagisa agreed. He didn't know how bad it was, but it wasn't too painful. Now that he was completely confined to the house for a few days, he felt like he would really lose his mind. He would hope that Aya would at least leave him to his room all day. She finished up and stood up from his bed. "Now, after you've finished your breakfast, you have some assignments that Koro-Sensei sent over this morning for you to work on."

"Oh, he did?" Nagisa asked, surprised. He knew Koro-Sensei was very adamant about his new education, but he didn't expect him to go this far. 

"Yes. He said that just because you are injured does not mean you can't exercise your brain. A strange fellow. He must be an interesting teacher," she said with a smile as she turned and walked out of the room. Koro-Sensei was definitely something and the best teacher he's ever had. He could see him doing the same thing when the princes couldn't attend his class for one reason or another. Something told him that Karma would get into fights and such that would get him injured every now and again. Though, he could probably hold his own in a fight. Thinking about Karma fighting made his head hurt for some reason. He decided not to think about it anymore as he ate his breakfast. 

************  
Karma was a bit upset that Nagisa wouldn't be at the castle for a few days, but he knew why. He was more worried about how they would even talk about what happened last night. The things "she" saw. The words "she" said. The fear and pain "she" felt. "She" was probably having nightmares about it. Karma had never been this worried about anything or anyone in his life. He could barely focus during class, not that he really needed to anyway, but both Koro-Sensei and Gakushu noticed. Koro-Sensei made a note to speak with him after their lessons, though the prince was in no mood to talk. He wanted to visit Nagisa to make sure that "she" was alright. Hopefully Aya would let him see "her". She didn't seem too mad about him taking Nagisa out last night, but she was "her" protector while "her" mother was away.

"Prince Karma," Koro-Sensei called to him at the end of their lessons. "Stay a minute."

"I would, but I have other things to do and..."

"I insist. Stay." It wasn't a suggestion and Karma knew it well. Gakushu smirked as he left the classroom, knowing that his twin had been caught with his head in the clouds. Karma sighed and reluctantly sat back down in his seat. "You have been distracted today, Your Highness. Much more than usual. Is something on your mind?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Hmm. I see. So, this is about Lady Nagisa. You're worried about her and her injury." Karma hated how he always saw through him. He couldn't just let things be. "I understand that you are concerned for her well being, but you cannot allow it to divide your attention like this."

"Is that all you wished to tell me, Sensei?" Koro-Sensei simply smiled at him. 

"Send her my best wishes when you see her today." Karma smirked at him. Of course he knew. 

"I'll be sure to, sir." Karma stood up and left, glad that it wasn't one of his hour long lectures this time. He went down to the stables to retrieve his horse. 

"Where are you off to?" asked a familiar voice. Next to his horse's stall stood his favorite cousin, smiling knowingly at him. "Off to see your future wife?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. When did you get back?" he asked as he went into the stall to prepare his horse.

"Today. My father's having me stay here until the Omega makes her decision between you and ShuShu." Karma laughed at the nickname she gave his brother when they were children. He long outgrew that name, but she still insisted on using it.

"You know he hates that name." 

"Not my problem," she laughed shrugging her shoulders. "In any case, looks like I'm going to be here for a while. I'm pretty sure my father is only sending me here to speed up the Omega's choice. He thinks that having another female around will make her want to claim one of you before I do. Omega's aren't aggressive, so I don't know how well his plan is going to work." 

"Considering how much she and I are together and how much more she enjoys her time with me than my brother, I think it's safe to say that you'll be marrying your ShuShu," he declared with a laugh as he tightened the saddle straps. "Not even one of his 'slow and steady wins the race' plans can help him now." 

"I hope you're not underestimating him again. That doesn't usually work out for you. Uncle Gakuho always says to never underestimate your enemies."

"I know what he says, but I know I have the upper hand," he said as he mounted his horse and took hold of the reigns. "Nothing he can do now will make her change how she feels about me."

"Well, maybe it's not him doing something you need to worry about." That made him stop in his tracks. Mainly because she was right. He could block Gakushu at every chance, but what about himself? Last night proved that he could easily be his own biggest obstacle. He wasn't careful last night. Nagisa could've died and it would've been his fault. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to "her" on his time. It would destroy him. "Did I strike a nerve?" 

"No...Not at all," he lied. It hit a lot closer to home than she probably intended. "Why don't you go bother ShuShu and let him know the good news of your stay?" 

"Gladly. And give my greetings to your lady. I look forward to properly meeting her soon." 

"She will be back in a few days time. You will have your chance to meet her then." He retook the reigns and was out of the castle walls within seconds. Rio's words still stuck in his mind. He would need to be much more careful from now own. Nagisa was frightened of him last night after that blood bath. He could never let "her" see that side of him again. He still had no idea how to even explain away last night. Madame Hiromi clearly didn't want "her" to know about the Ohm Hunters, otherwise "she" would already have knowledge of them. And he had no idea if Aya tried to explain anything to her. It would be better to get this over with sooner rather than later. He stopped in front of the Shiota manor and dismounted his horse, tying the reigns to the post. He walked up to the front door, taking a breath before knocking. Aya answered the door almost immediately. 

"Prince Karma. I wasn't aware you were coming today."

"I know, but I just came to see how Lady Nagisa was feeling after last night. I...wanted to try to talk to her about what happened." 

"That won't be necessary, Your Highness. The young lady doesn't recall much of last night's events." Nagisa doesn't remember what happened? He didn't know if that was good or bad. At least they could get passed this without worry, but what if they aren't so lucky if something like this happened again? He wouldn't let it happen again. Not if he had any say in it. 

"I see, well, is she okay? How's her head? You said that she will be home recovering for a few days."

"Just as a precaution. The wound wasn't too deep, but I would still like to monitor her until it's healed properly." 

"I understand. Please, give her my..."

"Prince Karma?" said a familiar voice from behind Aya. Nagisa walked up to the door, carrying the assignments that Koro-Sensei sent over. 

"My Lady," he said with a smile, glad to see with his own eyes that "she" was okay. He saw the bandage on top of "her" head, but as Aya said, it doesn't look too severe. "I was just stopping by to see that you were alright." 

"Yes, I'm doing well. An occasion headache, but I feel fine."

"That's very good to hear. Koro-Sensei sends his regards, as does my cousin, Rio." 

"Rio," "she" said, her grip on the books tightening, not going unnoticed by Karma. "Prince Gakushu told me about her last time she was here, that you two have always been very close. I was not aware she had returned."

"Yes. She will be staying at the castle for quite some time. She is very eager to properly meet you." Nagisa gave him a fake smile, which he once again noticed. 

"And I look forward to meeting her as well." Aya stepped in between them. 

"Thank you for your visit, Your Highness, but Lady Nagisa needs to take a rest now. I will send a letter of when she will return for her lessons and courting." Karma got the message that it was time for him to go. Maybe Aya was a bit mad about what happened, though she was being very civilized about it. Maybe it was because he was a prince or maybe because she was just a maid. Either way, he wasn't going to fight it.

"Right. I apologize for dropping in unannounced. I hope I haven't overstayed my welcome. I bid you both a farewell." He reached to take Nagisa's hand and kiss it, but Aya stopped him before he could touch her. Even Nagisa was thrown off by this. 

"Until next time, Your Highness." Karma slowly retracted his hand, but accepting the rejection.

"Until next time." With that, he turned around and returned to his horse. When he turned to wave to "her", the door was already closed. Nagisa may have forgotten what happened, but Aya clearly didn't and he couldn't blame her for being more protective. He mounted his horse and returned to the castle. Inside the manor, Nagisa was left confused as Aya closed the door and nonchalantly returned to her chores. She clearly knew something he didn't.

"Aya?" She stopped and turned towards him. "What...what really happened last night?" 

"I don't know what you mean. You had a fall in the house. Nothing more." She was lying, but he wasn't sure to what extent. Why be so cold towards Karma? Why keep him away? Why not let him touch him? Something was wrong. 

"Right...Well, I've finished my studies for today. I'm going to rest now."

"Yes, Nagisa. I will wake you when lunch is ready. I will bring it up to you." 

"Thank you," he said as he made his way upstairs. He closed his door and set his books on the desk. Last night had to be a blur for a reason. And it had something to do with Karma. Aya knew something. She always knows something. There was something...familiar about this situation. It wasn't the first time that something happened that he couldn't remember. Gaps in his memory that Aya or his mother always knew about. He would think that they were erasing some of his memories if that was possible. He would think his mother would be the main one responsible, but she wasn't here. It had to be Aya, but there was no way she could erase his memories. Thinking about it made his head hurt again. He laid down in his bed and covered himself with a blanket. Erasing memories was impossible. He didn't know how that thought even came to his mind. 

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Aya was continuing on with her chores. The prince coming by was unexpected, but luckily, him seeing the prince didn't undo anything. Touching him definitely would've had the memories of last night flooding back. He couldn't touch the prince again, not yet anyway. In a few more days, the spell should be set in stone. It was nearly lunchtime and she needed to get started on the preparations.


End file.
